One Night Stands, Not So Friendly Anymore
by Forgotten Beauty
Summary: This is a PT, but it might not end that way. Pan and Trunks have a one night stand and Pan ends up pregnant. Of course Trunks doesn't want the baby so Pan runs off........... or wait that's too much like all the others.... how's it gonna end? Finished
1. Helping Trunks

A/N: Hey peoples alrighty peoples, this is my 3 story. I hope it's as good as my others. By the way this is a P/T, but it won't end that way. Just so you know, this story is going to be: Pan and Trunks have a one night stand and Pan ends up pregnant. Of course Trunks doesn't want the baby so Pan runs off........... or wait that's too much like all the others.... how's it gonna end? Anyways hope y'all enjoy this. Don't really care if y'all hate this because I'm tired of all these happy endings, but maybe I might just end it happy, don't get your hopes up. By the way Trunks is 38 and Pan is 19, just out of High School.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I will one day so just you wait.........  
  
Pan was walking over to Trunks house. For some reason he had wanted her to help him with something, he had said something was wrong with his computer. Although she couldn't figure out why he would need her help afterall he was the "Genius." She finally reached C.C. and stepped out of her 1987 convertable and walked up to the capsule Corp. building. She didn't even other to knock, but walked straight in and up to Trunks room. "Somethings fishy here Pan thought," There's noone in the house except Trunks." She gave up on trying to figure that one out and just walked into Trunks room.  
  
Trunks, who was sitting at his computer messing with it, said "Hey Panny. Come here." Pan walked up to Trunks and bent down, now sitting on her knees.  
  
"So what could the "Almighty Trunks" not figure out that he needed me to come over and waiste gas?" Pan said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you see some virus got to my computer and I can't get my computer reloaded." Trunks said, with his head behind his computer.  
  
"And what makes you think I can fix it?" Pan asked, now really curious.  
  
"Well, you had this virus on your computer before and I thought possibly you still knew how to fix it." Trunks said, now pulling his head from the computer and bonking heads with Pan.  
  
"Owww......Trunks. I can try and fix it, but don't blame me if I can't." Pan said rubbing her head and talking in a pained voice.  
  
"Thanks Pan your a savior." Trunks said hugging her tightly.  
  
Pan set to work and after about 15 million times of either being electricuted, poked, or just plain out annoyed and aggravated, she got the computer to start up. Trunks jumped on Pan and hugged her. "Trunks get the hell off of me, I'm hungry. I think I deserve food after having done all that work. Trunks got off of her and they both walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Pan grabbed all the food she could hold, without falling over, and walked it over to the table, making sure she didn't brake any of the jars as she set them down. She grabbed at the bread and put peanut butter and jelly with pickles, mustard, mayo, ketchup, cheeze whiz, whip cream, lettuce, whole tomatoes, 5 different flavors of cereal including Captain Crunch, Sugar Puffs, Froot Loops, Frosted Flakes, and Cheerios. She also put different kinds of meat, like turkey and ham, corn nuts, cookies, salty crackers, and fruit snacks on her "sandwich." (A/N: DBZ Snacks rule!!!! I love 'em. Me and my friend have fights with our fruit snacks during lunch.) She then grabbed the 14 different pops she had gotten, orange soda, coke, root beer, grape soda, fresca, Nestea, Sprite, 7 up, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, Orange Burst, Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, Diet Coke, and Beer, and poored them into the 4 gallon pitcher, how'd that get there?  
  
"Ewwwwww........ Pan, that's nasty. How can you eat that and drink that?" Trunks asked in a disgusted voice pointing at her sandwich then her drink.  
  
Pan finished chewing one humongous bite of her sandwich and took a swig of her suicide soda thingy and replied, "Easy, I pick up the sandwhich, like this," She said picking up the sandwich, "Stick it in my mouth, just like so," She said putting it in her mouth, "Shen si lake a wig wite." She blabbered with her mouth full. "An wallow." She swallowed.  
  
"Pan!!!!!!! That's disgusting!!!!! I'm leaving!!!! Goodbye!!." He basically screamed at her, heading back up to his room with a bag of cookies Pan hadn't managed to get.  
  
Pan shrugged her shoulders and continued eating and drinking her concoctions. Finally finishing witha burp and a contented sigh 15 minutes later. "Man my breath stinks!!! Better go get some toothpaste." She said to noone. Heading up the stairs to bra's bathroom, she saw a picture of Trunks she had never seen before and started to laugh at it. Finished with her laughing, she continued up the stairs and made it into the bathrrom without seeing anyone. She grabbed the toothpaste and squirted a whole tone into her mouth swishing it around with some water from the sink. Done with her breath, she walked out of the bathroom and headed back to Trunks' room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Trunks, That sandwich sure was gooood!!" She said laughing. Trunks turned around and gave her a funny look then turned back to his computer and started replying to the new message he had just recieved. "Who ya talkin' to?" Pan asked.  
  
"Noone." Trunks replied sticking his tongue out. Pan, taking it into her own hands to figure it out, walked over behind him and looked at the im.  
  
"So..... you're talkin' to Goten?" Pan laughed at Trunks. "Why couldn't you have told me that?" Trunks didn't reply, but instead grabbed Pan around the waist, tickling her relentlessly. "Ahhhhhh!!! Trunks sto-- p!!! Pan screamed.  
  
Trunks stood up, still tickling Pan and threw her onto his bed, jumping on top of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Uh-oh Trunks has Pan pinned underneath him on the bed!!!! What's gonna happen next? Anyways......... hope that was good. I have a fealing that y'all might not like the chapter after the next or so, but just maybe you'll read 'em anyways. Thanks to anyone who has read this. R and R please!!!!!!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	2. Leaving

A/N: For those of you who are still with me, I'm not a lemon writer, so don't expect anything of that sort. I might go just a little way down the line, but not to the end. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It shouldn't be that bad yet. You'll have to wait until chapter 3 or 4. Well....... on with the story, but first a  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taking full advantage of his position on Pan, Trunks bent down and kissed her on the lips, waiting for her to respond, he started to slip his tongue inot her mouth. Of course, neither Pan nor Trunks were new to this so......... Trunks started kissing down her neck. When he couldn't find any bare skin to kiss, he started unbuttoning her shirt and kissing wherever there was bare skin. Pan moaned at Trunks actions................................(A/N: Just so you know I'm ending that there. Hope it wasn't bad.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Trunks woke up and looked over next to him, seeing Pan's naked body, he all of a sudden went into a flashback and remembered what had happened. "Oh shit!" Trunks said and jumped out of the bed, tripping over some strewn clothes on the floor, while making his way to the bathroom. Reaching his destination he jumped in and turned on the cold water.  
  
Done with that, Trunks quickly got dressed and headed out the door as fast as he could to C.C. When he did get there, he turned on his computer and quickly sent an e-mail to Pan. Afterwards, he continued with his work for that day, with a heavy concience.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Around 10:30, Pan woke up and wondered where she was until a solitary memory came floating back to her and she jumped out of the bed similar to Trunks she headed to the bathroom except she didn't trip on clothes. She got in the shower and turned the water to the highest heat it would go and basked in it. While she was taking her shower, she heard someone knock on the door and yell, "Brat get out of there. I want to spar." It was Vegeta.  
  
"This isn't Trunks!" Pan yelled, trying to sound like some bimbo. Oh wait she was one.  
  
Vegeta picked up the telephone and pushed a programed button. When someone picked up he said, "Brat there's a bimbo in your shower. I thought your mother told you to stop sleeping around."  
  
"Dad?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"No it's your mom." Vegeta said very sarcastically.  
  
"So what do I have to do this time?" Trunks asked sighing.  
  
"Be home by 6:00 and be ready to spar." Vegeta said laughing and then all Trunks heard was the dial tone. So he hung up as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Pan jumped out of the shower pulling on her clothes from the day before and flew out Trunks window to her apartment. She got home as quickly as she could and called up the doctor.  
  
"Hello. This is Satin City's Doctor's office. How may I help you?"  
  
"Yes. This Is Pan Son, I'd like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Shang."  
  
"Well, He has one open spot on October 5, three days from today."  
  
"That's perfect. What time?"  
  
"7:30 a.m."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Pan said and hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Trunks, feeling guilty for what he had said and done to Pan, decided to go over to Pan's apartment on the 5th and apologize to her, but whenever he got to her apartment she wasn't there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Pan arrived at the doctor's 15 minutes before her appointment and ran over to sit down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. She took a deep gulp of air and then wished she hadn't because the stench that came through her nostrils was over whelming. It smelled as if the man next to her had cleaned out horse stall for the past 5 days and not taken a bath afterwards. She desperately waited for the nurse to call for her.  
  
Luckily for her, she heard a womanly voice call, "Pan son, the doctor is ready for you." Pan jumped out of her seat and went into the doctor's office.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Son. What are you in for today?" The doctor asked as he looked at his clipboard. "Ah, I see. Follow me."  
  
The doctor left the room and Pan followed. He stoped shortly down the hall and entered another door. "Now sit down right there." He said pointing to a chair.  
  
Pan sat down and the doctor started up a machine.  
  
"Pan Son, you're pregnant." The doctor said a couple minutes later.  
  
"Thank you!" Pan said and hugged the doctor, but quickly ran out and went to her house as fast as she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
Pan ran into her room and pulled out two large suitcases and a duffel bag. She started shoving clothes into one of the suitcases wherever it would fit. Whenever she was done in her bedroom, she headed into the bathroom and threw her bathroom stuff into the duffel bag with some of her clothes that woulsn't fit and some money. She continued into the kitchen grabbing food left and right up and down, makinmg sure everything was dry food and didn't need a fridge. After getting all her stuff packed up and ready to go, incase she needed to leave in a hurry, she went over to her computer and checked her e-mail, there was one from Bra, but she didn't bother to open it. She sent an e-mail out to her family, then got online looking for a ticket to anywhere that was leaving today or tomorrow. She found one leaving for Texas in 45 mintues. She bought the ticket, grabbed her suitcases and rushed to the airport.  
  
Pan arrived at the airport 10 minutes before boarding and ran over to put her luggage on the plane. She then ran over to the boarding area. She took a deep gulp of air and then wished she hadn't becuse the stench that came through her nostrils was over whelming. It smelled as if the man next to her had cleaned out horse stall for the past 5 days and not taken a bath afterwards. "This is that same man from the doctor's. Is he stalking me? Or is this all coicidences?" Pan asked quietly as she desperately waited for the steward to call for boarding.  
  
She heard a womanly voice call, "Ladies and Gentleman, you may now board the plane." Pan was so happy she jumped out of her chair and headed onto the plane as fast as she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
On the plane, Pan looked for her seat, but couldn't find it. So she looked down at her ticket once more and continued back until she found her seat and sat down. She looked over and saw the stinky man and relished in disgust. "What did I do?" She asked silently.  
  
7 hours later at 9:00 p.m., Pan got tired and layed back her chair and fell asleep. She was jolted from her dreams, though, by the smell of breakfast. So she sat up and waited for the lady to get to her. When she did, Pan ordered cereal, milk, and orange juice. Getting her food, Pan gobbled it down then headed to the bathrooms. When she came back the stinky man smelt like perfume, flowery perfume. Pan laughed quietly. "I guess one of the other riders got tired of his smell too." Pan thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Trunks, finished sparring with Vegeta, headed back up to his room and picked up the clothes that were all over the floor, then took a quick shower and went to bed. Dreaming of his one true love, Marron!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Hello! I guess that wasn't so bad? So what's up with Marron and Trunks? Huh huh? Don't worry even I don't know I guess we'll all find out together!!! Woo hoo!!! Please r and r. It makes my story look better if you do!!! lol!!!  
  
Forgotten Beauty  
  
P.S. If you want to read a P/T get together I have one out called 'Love is Death' and Pan and Trunks end up together in the end. 


	3. New Buddies

A/N: Apparently some peoples actually like my story so I'm afraid to go on. Don't wanna lose anyone, but I guess if I go on they won't be happy either. Ummmmm...... Hey peoples I decided unless someone can change my mind (nearly impossible) this won't be a P/T. Sorry!! If you don't like it either change my mind or go read one where they do get together. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Huh? Wait whats that say? Would you mind holding up the cue cards a little higher? Ok thanks! *clears throat* What is the point in us saying we don't own something? You know we're not Akira Toriyama so why are y'all making us feel bad and rubbing it in that we don't own DBZ!!??  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, please raise your seats and buckle up. We'll be landing shortly." The stewardess said over the intercom.  
  
"Finally!" Pan whispered. "I'm so happy, but where will I live? Uh- oh. Damn, I knew I was forgetting something. Oh well. I'll stay in a hotel until I find a place."  
  
"Miss, would you please put on your seat belt? We're landing soon." Another stewardess told Pan, who buckled up. All the stewardesses headed to the back of the plane and took they're own seats.  
  
Pan felt a drop that went into skidding and then a complete stop. She was about to get out of her seat and walk to get off whenever the stinky man pulled her back down and said, "You don't get up yet. You have to wait for the stewardess to say you can----"  
  
"Now you may unboard the plane." The stewardesses voice interrupted him. Pan turned to the man nodded her head and walked of the plane.  
  
Inside the airport she looked at all the signs until she found the sign leading to baggage claim and followed it to where her plane was supposed to put it's baggage. Pan had been standing at the baggage claim for 10 minutes when it finally started to shoot out the baggage and lucky for her, her baggage came out first, afterall she had been the last one to arrive and put her stuff on the plane. She grabbed at one of her large suitcases and was pulling it out when a 23 year old man was helping her to pull it off.  
  
"Thank you." Pan said without looking at the person who had helped her.  
  
"No problem." The guy, who went by Nick, said in a deep husky voice. Pan turned around and looked at the guy who had helped her and was totally stunned.  
  
"I'm definetly over Trunks, This guy doesn't even look gay and he's younger. Damn I think I've hit Treasure Island!!" Pan thought a little too loudy because the guy started blushing or maybe that was because she was staring at his muscular torso. (A/N: That reminds me of Vegeta!!! sexy man!)  
  
Pan grabbed at her next suitcase and then tried to grab her duffel bag, but it kept on going. Of course who should run after the duffel bag, but Nick who did go and grab her duffel bag and get back in time to grab his own luggage. "Why couldn't I have sat by him on the plane?" Pan asked Dende in her head pouting. Unknown to her this Nick guy was having the same thoughts and probably for the same reason.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Nick said, handing Pan her duffel bag.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. My name is Son, Pan." Pan said putting out her hand. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Nick Rummel." Nick said. (A/N: Rummel is a real last name. Spooky!!!lol j/k!!)  
  
"Nick, would you happen to know of any good hotels for me to stay in?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yah. Do you have a car? Or how are you planning on getting there?"  
  
"Well I could take a taxi. Could you like write down some directions?"  
  
"Here I'll drive you there." Nick said giving pan his hand and leading her out of the airport and towards the parking lot. Pan followed behind him and when they reached the car she waited for him to unlock the doors and then jumped into the passenger seat. Nick got in the driver's seat and took off out of the airport in a westerdly direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Marron!" Trunks called out.  
  
"Hang on Trunksie. I want to look perfect."  
  
"Well if you don't hurry down there'll be noone to see you look perfect."  
  
"Alright, alright." Marron said coming down the spiral staircase in her apartment.  
  
"Wow hun, you look great!" trunks said with a grin walking up to Marron.  
  
"Yah I know. Too bad you don't look as good as me." Marron replied to the comment.  
  
"Well let's get going Trunks said grabbing Marron's hand and running with her out to the limo that was taking them to the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know this is the middle of the chapter, but I felt like interrupting and talking to you guys. So what's up her? Pan and this Nick guy are hittin' it off and god knows what they might do in a hotel room. And then Marron and trunks? Oh how I despise that couple, but that's my problem because I wrote it. Ooops......So now that everyone is hooked up let's see where they go........... or atleast what they do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Nick and Pan arrived at the hotel in record time. Pan jumped out of the car and said, "thanks for driving me here. Can I have your number Mr. Shoffer? Just Incase I need another ride. Wouldn't want to be stranded." Pan asked in an all to irresistable voice.  
  
"Why my lady, anything for you." Nick replied while writing his number on a piece of scratch paper. He handed it to her saying, "Would thy lady like me to walk her to the door?"  
  
"Only if it pleases thee." Pan said.  
  
Nick walked Pan to the door of the hotel and then followed her inside to the check-in desk where she bought a room and headed into the elevator. Where as Nick still followed her up until they reached her room where he said his goodbyes and headed back to his car to go to his own house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When the limo door was opened by Trunks' high-class shoffer, Trunks stepped out and them put his hand back down near the door to help Marron out. Marron stepped into the light and was blinded by the bright flashes from all the newscrew. Trunks, being the hero, blocked Marron from the cameras and slowly pushed his way to the door of the C.C. Party.  
  
"Oh Trunks dear, how great to see you and you too, Marron." Bulma said as trunks and Marron walked in the door.  
  
"Sure mom. Uhh.... see ya." Trunks said, leading Marron onto the dance floor as one of his favorite songs came on.  
  
Marron, who didn't care what they did as long as it wasn't talking, was grinding up against Trunks, or atleast until the music stopped and Goten and Uub came over to talk to them. Marron was trying to walk away and go get something to eat so she could avoid talking, but Goten said "So Marron, how ya been?"  
  
"Just fine." Marron replied.  
  
Well the conversation basically went back and forth when Goten whispered to Uub, "Dude, Marron's making a fool of herself. She really is a bimbo."  
  
"Yah I know." Uub whispered back.  
  
Marron was totally oblivious to the conversation and trunks wasn't paying that much attention so neither of the two heard Uub or Goten.  
  
"Hey Trunks, Me 'n' Uub are gonna go look for our dates. Bye." Goten said and started to walk off with Uub following.  
  
"How can he stand Marron? I know I wouldn't last a second." Uub said laughing with Goten and their dates.  
  
"Hey lets go dance guys I like this song." Uub said.  
  
"Oh so the almighty Uub does like music afterall." Said Uub's date, Lucy.  
  
"Who would have guessed?" Goten's date Marilla said.  
  
The two couples headed out onto the dance floor and bumped into Marron and Trunks already dancing. "Guess there is something Marron's good at." Marilla said to Lucy. Of course Goten and Uub heard them and they all started laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well... Hope y'all don't mind if I end there. g2g bbye!! Tell me what ya think!! meaning r and r!!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	4. Just Friends, or Something More?

A/N: Hello Peoples!!! Well Pan ha found some guy she like, but does he like her and then Trunks has a new girlfriend. So what's up with that? The second Pan leaves, even though he feels bad about what he did, he has a new girlfriend. Well we can blame all of this on Marron. Alrighty read on...  
  
Disclaimer:Sorry don't own anything. I barely even own this story. Oh well the ending will be mine. By the way I don't own the idea Super Taco. It's a restaurant.  
  
The next morning Pan walked down into the lobby and paid for a newspaper and then went and sat down at a table to order breakfast.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" Asked a waitress.  
  
"Yeah. I'll have a large glass of orange juice, 3 large pancakes, 4 pieces of bacon, and some cereal." Pan ordered as the lady stared at her, then quickly wrote it down and returned to the kitchen.  
  
Pan looked in the newspaper for an apartment and a car while she waited for her food. Finally Pan found a car she liked, it was a 1957 red ford truck (A/N: Don't know if they really have those, but go with the flow here.), although she didn't find an apartment before the waitress came back with a waiter who was carrying her pancakes and orange juice.  
  
"Here you are." The waitress said puting the food on the table.  
  
"Thank you." Pan said starting to chow down on the pancakes and taking gulps of orange juice. After that she ate her bacon and then the cereal. Now that she had finished her food, she put a tip of 5 bucks on the table and then went to the lady at the font and paid her bill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks woke up the next morning and kissed Marron on the head. He then went to take a shower and see what his mom was cooking. Fortunately for him and the rest of the peoples, Bulma had gotten breakfast from Super Taco. Trunks wiped his hand over his brow in a mocking tone and Bulma smacked him. "I'll have none of that now. You should be hugging me and loving me not that." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room, grabbed a breakfast burito and walked back towards the gravity room. Bulma just gave him a glare and went on her way to her lab with her own breakfast burito.  
  
"I'm sorry mom." Trunks said walking over to Bulma and giving her a hug."  
  
Marron walked in right whenever Trunks was giving Bulma a hug and said, "Oh so you've found another woman?"  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Trunks said walking towards Marron.  
  
"Nope none at all!" Marron screamed as Trunks picked her up and started flying around the room.  
  
"Trunks get your breakfast and then y'all can do whatever you want." Bulma said seriously.  
  
"Anything we want?" Trunks asked, grabbing a breakfast taco.  
  
"No you know what I mean. Now get."  
  
Marron grabbed hers and then Trunks and her headed out the door. "So where ya wanna go?" Trunks asked putting his arm around her shoulder as he got comfortable in the driver's seat.  
  
"Let's go shopping!"Marron yelled and Trunks took off towards Hercule Mall in Satin City. (A/N: my sis wanted me to do that.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan was rumaging through her suitcase to get her cell phone when her fingers hit something hard. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it out. "Hmmmmm...... I wonder what this capsule holds." She said rolling it around in her fingers to get to where the label was supposed to be, but there wasn't one. "Well, that's interesting. I wonder ehat it holds, better go outside just incase it's something big." Pan said to noone in particular.  
  
When she got outside she went over to a vast open land across from the hotel, pushed the button ontop of the capsule and threw it. After the smoke had cleared, left standing was a 1987 black convertible. "How'd that get in there? I thought I had left that at home." Pan said.  
  
"Oh so you really do have a car and were just trying to catch a ride with me so you wouldn't have to use your gas." Someone said from behind her.  
  
Without even turning around Pan said, "Oh hey Nick. Didn't expect to see you. And actually I didn't know I had my car with me. I found it in my suitcase."  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Nick asked.  
  
"Huh? I just guess I know your voice." Pan said trying to cover up any suspicion.  
  
"Okay. Well, I came over to see if you wanted to go do something."  
  
'Well actually I was planning on going apartment hunting today, but we could go see a movie."  
  
"Are you sure? Because we could have just as much fun looking for an apartment for you."  
  
"Okay sure, let's go!" Pan yelled and hopped into the driver's seat of her car, then patted the passenger's seat and said, "Hop in. We can take my car."  
  
Nick got into the car and Pan took off towards Houston.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
At the mall, trunks was being dragged around into all these different shops. Where, in every store, Marron bught atleast 3 shirts, or pants. While Marron was changing Trunks said quietly, "Oh great, she's going to spend all my money and then I won't get to go bar hopping."  
  
"Your girlfriend's spending all your money too?" Some man asked as he waited on his girlfriend to get out.  
  
"Yah." Trunks replied. "But I gotta go. Here comes mine."  
  
Marron walked out of the stall and handed the clothes she wanted to Trunks and Trunks walked over to the cash register and payed for them while Marron put up the clothes she didn't want.  
  
"Hey hun," Trunks ssid as he walked over to Marron with the new clothes. "How bout w go to the car and put these in there."  
  
"Alright, If you insist." Marron replied and started walking out the door to Trunks car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When they got into town, Nick started directing Pan to all the good apartment complexes. "There's one right there. Or are you looking for a higher class one?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I can afford anything." Pan said rubbing her hands together with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Alrighty then. If you want a really good one, head to the middle of town. The ones on the edges are bad."  
  
So Pan drove to the middle of Houston and got out of the car near an apartment complex. Nick got out and walked over next to Pan and put his arm around her shoulder as they started to head inside.  
  
At the front desk Pan asked, "Do you have any apartments that are open?"  
  
The lady replied, "Well, we only have one at the moment. Would you like to see it? It's our nicest one."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Right this way." The lady said as she went down a hallway and stepped onto the elevator, pushed the buton for level 5 and closed the doors as soon as Pan and Nick had gotten on. When the elevator opened it's doors, the lady stepped out and headed down the halway about midway, looking back to make sure Pan and Nick had followed.  
  
Indeed, the room was very nice. It had a great view of a park nearby and was lavishly decorated. The curtains were a lilac shade of purple and had little pink flowers on it. There was a shag carpet of a peach color and 2 couches that were of a light leather color. The kitchen had a black rerigerator, stove, oven and toaster. The floor was of black and white tiles and the counters were of multi-colored marble. The bathroom had white tiles with a blue shag carpet and white marble counter and tub. The toilet was white and the all the handles, including the sink and bathtub ones, were gold colored. The shower curtain was of water. In the bedroom, the bed was queen sized and had purple sheets with a reversible comforter, dark green on one side and white and green striped on the other. The bedroom had 2 windows with green curtains and the floor had a green shag carpet. The bedroom had a dresse of white and a desk of the same color white with the chair to the desk being white with a green cushion. Pan overall liked the apartment and Nick said he did too.  
  
The lady thought Nick and Pan were married because of how Nick was holding her and giving his opinion on how he liked the house and said, "So do you two think this house suits your needs?"  
  
"Oh no, we're not a couple." Pan said as Nick took his arm from around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh then who's looking for an apartment?"  
  
"I am." Pan answered.  
  
"Okay then. Would you like this house?" The lady asked.  
  
"Actually, I think I would. How much is it monthly?" Pan asked.  
  
"It's 1,000." The lady replied and held her breath.  
  
"Wow that's alot. You sure you can afford that?" Nick asked Pan.  
  
"Positive. I'll take it!" Pan told the lady cheerfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How was that? I guess this story might not be as bad. So what's up with this? Pan doesn't really have that much money to spend each month, plus she doesn't havea job. So how is she going to pay for it? Plus food and bills? Pan's got a load full. That's why all of y'all are going to keep reading to find out how she's going to pay for it. See I already know, but you don't. *sticks tongue out* Anyways hope y'all enjoyed that. Keep reading and pleeeeeease keep on reviewing. I already have 6 reviews!!! Not very good, but more than I expected. Bbye!!!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	5. Getting the Money

A/N: Hello peoples! Here's my next chapter! Aren't y'all so happy? You get to figure out how Pan's gonna get all that money! Anyways.... It's raining outside and there's nothing good on so I'm gonna get out a bunch of new chapters, or atleast until I get bored. Hope y'all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? Then leave me alone!  
  
As Pan was driving Nick back to his car she said, "So, you wanna go to the movies tomorrow night? I would go tonite, but I have to make arrangements to get that money."  
  
"Sure, what time do you want me to pick you up from your new apartment?"  
  
"Around 8:00. We can go to dinner and then the movies around 9:00. Sound good?"  
  
` "Perfect." Nick said as he got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride back. You want me to help you bring your stuff down?"  
  
"Sure. Come with me." Pan said as she locked her car and put up the top.  
  
Pan led Nick up to the room, even though he knew where it was, and then let them both in. Sh handed Nick one of her large suitcases and grabbed the other one and the duffel bag, then led the down to the check in/ out desk and gave the key back and paid. They then walked back out to the cars and put the luggage in. Nick and Pan gave eachother a quick hug and Nick gave Pan a kiss on the cheek. Pan then said, "Bye, see ya tomorrow." And drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was sitting in bed with Marron, both of them worn out from the shopping trip when the phone started to ring. Trunks reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks?" The person on the other line asked.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks asked as his brow furrowed. "Why is she calling?" Trunks wondered, but he was glad to hear from her.  
  
"What the hell is she calling for? She's going to ruin my plan!" Marron thought angrily, "How am I going to get his fortune if she keeps in contact with him?"  
  
"Yah, trunks. I was calling to ask a favor of you." Pan said.  
  
"Anything Pan. By the way I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not concerned about that although I m mad that I'm going to be raising this child by myself, seeing as you and marron are a couple I presume? But that's not important, you see I'm in Texas as you probably know and well I'm living in this apartment and I need 1,000 dollars monthly. And it has to be paid at the begining of every month, you see? And I don't have that much money, but I already purchased the apartment." Pan said getting into detail as Trunks started to understand what she wanted.  
  
"Pan, how do you expect me to get that much money?" Trunks asked as he walked away from Marron so she couldn't hear.  
  
"Well, I figured since you are the richest man in Japan you could afford to give me the money and afford the shipping. Oh I'll probably need some extra money to pay for the baby's delivery and food for me and the baby, so your gonna have to start sending some extra cash in, well let me see it's October now, so in about 8 months it'll be June. So yah around June start sending the cash then and also I need money for my check-ups and bills. So could you send about another extra 2,000 with that 1,000 each month? I know it's asking alot, but if you want I could always move back with you and then we could be together and my dad could find out and well you can go from there." Pan said laughing at her own thoughts.  
  
"Whatever Pan, I'll give you the money, just don't tell your dad. I prefer to stay alive. Now what's your address?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'll call you back tomorrow and tell you because I don't exactly know it yet."  
  
"Alrighty Pan. Bye." Trunks said as he walked back into the room Marron was in.  
  
"Bye Trunksie! Thanks a ton!" Pan said as she hung up.  
  
"Well that solves that problem." Pan said as she walked into her kitchen to cook herself some Mac and Cheese.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"What did she want?" Marron asked snearing.  
  
"She just wanted to check-in and see how everyone was doing." Trunks replied covering up.  
  
"Yeah, that's what it sounded like." Marron said in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"Whatever Marron. Let's just go to bed."  
  
Trunks layed back down and wrapped his arms around Marron's waist, pulling her up against his chest. Marron snuggled up against him and soon was asleep, but Trunks couldn't, for some reason he felt kinda sick. He finally fell to sleep at around 10:00.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
After Pan had finally finished her dinner, it was 9:50 and she put her dish in the sink then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Dressed for bed, she went into the bedrrom and got underneath the blankets falling asleep at 10:00.  
  
The next morning Pan jumped out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When she had finished washing up she went into the kitchen and made a platter of scrambled eggs, cooked to a perfection with just the right amount of salt.  
  
She got up out of her seat and put her plate in the dishwasher, then grbbed a coat and her keys, then headed out the door. She drove over to Nick's house and rang his doorbell. She heard some shuffling sounds and then saw a girl come to the door and open it.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked yawning.  
  
"Yeah, is Nick there?"  
  
"One second. Nick there's a person at the door for you!" She yelled then said more quietly, "Come in and have a seat." She yawned again and then disappeared into what Pan supposed was her room.  
  
"Oh hey Pan! What ya need?" Nick asked as he walked out of a room.  
  
"Ummm.... I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"Well, you know how I told you yesterday I could afford that apartment? Well, I have to have an address to get the money in, but I don't want the person who's giving me the money to know the address so I was wondering if you could let me give him your address?'  
  
"Umm... and who's this guy? Your boyfriend?"  
  
"No actually, he's the father of my child, but where seperated."  
  
"And what's his name?"  
  
"Trunks Briefs."  
  
"You know the president of C.C.?!" Nick said stunned.  
  
"Yah he's a family friend."  
  
"Woah! Sure you can give him my address."  
  
"Thanks Nick." Pan said as she ran up and hugged him. "But let me warn you, if you try and steal the money I'll have to call him up to come kick your ass. Not that I think you would. Just a fair warning." Pan said as she let go of him. "Well, I have to go. Thanks so much!" Pan said then headed out the door.  
  
"Bye Pan!" Nick said. "See ya tonite!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks went over to his mom the next morning and said, "Mom, I'm gonna need an extra 3,000 dollars every month."  
  
"WHAT WOULD YOU NEED THAT MUCH MONEY FOR!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Well, you see, Pan moved away to somewhere I can't tell you and she needs some money." Trunks said with a fake smile on.  
  
"Oh as long as it's for Pan, I guess that's okay." Bulma replied.  
  
Trunks sighed and said, "Thanks mom, luv ya!" As he ran over and gave her a hug.  
  
After that he ran upstairs to his room and entered just as the phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Trunks said out of breath.  
  
"Trunks, here's my address, 1146 South Bend Road Houston, Texas 76582. Got it?" Pan asked hurridly.  
  
"Yeah. I'll send the money over as soon as I can." Trunks replied.  
  
"Bye Trunks. Have fun with Marron." Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Bye Panny." Trunks said right before Pan hung up.  
  
"Why does she always do that?" Trunks asked noone in particular.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That's done. that was a long chapter, It's a little over 3 pages! WOW! Anyways..... it stopped raining and Yu-Yu-Hakusho is about to come on and the Ruroni Kenshin, so I might not get anymore chapters out tonite. Hope y'all enjoyed this one. Please r and r! I really want my story to look good. By the way my other story, 'Love is Death', is finally finished, so go read it! I think y'all will like it. Bye!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	6. A Movie and Shopping

A/N: It's the date night, we're gonna have the question from chapter 4, I think, Just Friends, or Something More? Anyways, what is Trunks going to be doing during this chapter? I have no idea, I'm writing this as I go. By the way if there's alot of typos blame it on my cat, it keeps hitting the buttons. Alrighty bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. All I own is my watch and a few of my clothes.  
  
Pan was rushing around the room trying to find the clothes she wanted and the makeup she wanted to put on. She had found the stuff she wanted, since Nick had said casual, she was going to wear a red satin halter top with a black ankle length skirt with slits up to right before her thighs. Her shoes were red and strapped across the foot and behind the heel, they didn't have large heels, but instead they had little square heels that were only an inch high.  
  
Pan looked up at the clock: 4:55. "Great, I only have 3 hours and 5 minutes to take a shower, let my hair dry, put it up nicely, get dressed, put on my make-up and somewhere in there call Trunks to make sure he sent me my money! I better get started." Pan said as she ran into the shower. (A/N: I'm just going to list the time it took her to do each and what she did.)  
  
Shower: 45 minutes, shaving, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face scrub, deoderant afterwards.  
Hair: 49 minutes, let it dry, put it up in a spiral bun.  
Dressing: 15 minutes, reajust and put safety pins where the top didn't fit, get it tied tight enough, put it on.  
Make-up: 32 minutes, gray eyeshadow, red lipstick, pink blush, black mascara, base, concealer.  
Calls: 44 minutes, call Trunks, fight with Marron to give the phone to him, ask him about money, yell at him about Marron, say bye, hang up.  
Total: 210 minutes, 3 hours, 5 minutes.  
  
Right when she hung up with Trunks, the doorbell rang and she ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Nick!" Pan said and hugged him. "Where are we eating?"  
  
"Well I thought maybe we could eat at Michelle's Bar and Grill."  
  
"Sure that sounds great!" Pan said and they headed out to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks hung up the phone and turned to Marron, "Marron, if you're going to not give me the phone whenever someone calls for me, even if they're girls, we're going to have to break this off. That call from Pan was very important." Trunks said sternly to Marron as if she were a child.  
  
"Okay Trunks. I just thought that I should protect you, I didn't want any other girls take my man from me." Marron pouted.  
  
This made Trunks melt and Marron knew it as Trunks walked over to give her a hug she put a smirk on real quick and then hid it. Marron put out her arms right when Trunks was almost to her, but he walked right past her with his arms out and hugged Bra. "What!" Marron yelled in her head, "How could he do that? He's so asking for a break-up."  
  
Trunks started laughing at something Bra had said and replied, "Yah I know. Did you want me to go with you to the mall and help you look for a present for her?"  
  
"Yah, but only if you don't have plans. Don't want to ruin them."  
  
"No I don't have anything to do, well not today atleast."  
  
"But Trunks I thought----." Marron said, but Trunks cut her off.  
  
"Tomorrow." Trunks said to Marron as he and Bra walked out the door.  
  
"So first we can go to---."  
  
"Bra, how bout we go without a plan?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They got in the car and headed down the block to Hercule Mall. About 5 minutes later they arrived at the mall and went inside.  
  
"Let's go in here. Maybe we can find something Pan would like for her birthday." Bra said pointing at the store Express.  
  
"Okay." Trunks said and started walking into the store with Bra.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Briefs. What would you like today?" A sales lady asked.  
  
"Well, you see it's my friends birthday and I wanted to get her an outfit."  
  
"No more needs to be said except what size is she?"  
  
"Same size as me."  
  
"We'll be right back with the cutest outfits we have." The sales lady said and disappeared through a door.  
  
"Bra, how long is this going to take?"  
  
"Oh just until they get all the outfits they've found tried on this modeling thing of me."  
  
"Whatever." Trunks said giving up hope.  
  
15 minutes later, "Here you go Bra, all these outfits would look good on you and I'm sure your friend looks alot like you."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. Trunks, go pay for these, please." Bra said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Bra, there's like 15 outfits here."  
  
"Trunks your rich. Go buy them. Afterall it's for Pan."  
  
"Fine." Trunks said as he walked up to the cah register and pulled out a credit card.  
  
"Why Mr. Briefs, you sure are purchasing alot of stuff." The lady at the register said flirting with him.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. Can I have my stuff?"  
  
"Here you are Mr. Briefs." The lady said, putting her hand over his and pretending it was an accident.  
  
"Let's go Bra." Trunks said and grabbed Bra, dragging her out of the store. "We can go get some lunch."  
  
Bra agreed and they headed over to the food court. "So what are we going to eat?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Then let's go to Panda Bear Express."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Bra and Trunks got up to the line and each ordered fried rice, orange chicken, an egg roll and a large coke. Trunks paid and then they walked back to their table and ate. Trunks finished first and said, "I'm gonna go put all these clothes in the car."  
  
"Okay, meet me in FYE."  
  
"Bye!" Trunks said and walked out towards the car, but when he had rounded the corner and was out of sight, he stepped into a maternity store and looked around.  
  
A lady walked up to him and similar to the one in Express asked, "How may I help you sir?"  
  
"Well, I need to find some clothes for my pregnant friend. And if possible can they be stylish?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir we don't carry stylish clothes."  
  
"I can pay any price." Trunks said.  
  
"Even 1,000 dollars for an outfit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Trunks Briefs-Vegeta."  
  
"Mr. Briefs?"  
  
"Wow! Ummm... I'll be right back with some stylish clothes, but these won't come into style until around March."  
  
"That's perfect timing."  
  
"Okay. Be right back." The lady said and disappeared to the back of the store. She came back about 5 minutes later and handed Trunks 57 different outfits. Nice ones, casual ones, dresses, shoes, the whole shabang. Trunks paid for the stuff and then quickly went out to the car and put it up, then headed back to Bra.  
  
"Jeez, What took you so long Trunks?"  
  
"I got lost trying to find the car?" Trunks replied in an asking tone.  
  
"Whatever, let's go shopping!" Bra said and grabbed trunks as she headed into one store after another until the mall closed and Trunks and Bra headed home and Trunks plopped into bed beside Marron.  
  
"What took you so long to get home?" Marron asked.  
  
"Bra wouldn't come home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan and Nick were sitting down to dinner when a guy walked over and said, "Why you with this loser when you could be with me babe?"  
  
"Possibly because he knows proper grammar and he takes a bath when he needs to." Pan replied.  
  
"Your asking for it." The man said and was about to slap Pan, but with her saiyan ability she hit away his hand, sending him flying across the room and into a wall.  
  
"Wow!" Nick said.  
  
"How about we skip dinner and just go straight to the movies?" Pan asked picking up her purse.  
  
"Sure." Nick said getting up and going over to Pan to grab her hand and walk out with her.  
  
They got into the car and headed off towards the mall. When they got there, Pan stepped out just as Nick did and they headed in together and walked into the line. They walked straight up to the snack line and got a large popcorn 2 large cokes, and a package of reeses' bites and a snickers bar, then headed into the movie to get seats. Pan finally stopped about halfway down and went into the middle of the row. As Ghost Ship came on, Nick put his arm around Pan's shoulder cautiously. Pan didn't do anything so Nick relaxed. After the movie was over Pan and Nick stood up and headed back outside.  
  
"That wasn't very good. It wasn't even scary." Pan complained.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Nick replied, "I thought it ws great!"  
  
"Whatever. I'm kinda tired." Pan said yawning.  
  
"I'll get you home as fast as I can." Nick promised.  
  
Nick started up the car and, as soon as Pan was in, took off towards her apartment. When they got there, Nick got out of the car and went to the other side and opened Pan's door, waking her up. He gave her a hug and then said, "I would walk you to your door, but while you were sleeping my roommate called, she needs some help with something so I better get back. See ya!"  
  
"Alrighty, bye!" Pan said and then headed up to her apartment and entered, heading straight to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alrighty I'm done with that chapter! Finally. Anyways...... so if Trunks doesn't like Pan why is he going and buying all this stuff for her? I bet you it's because of her little threat and because it's her birthday. By the way incase you didn't realize it nobody else knows Pan's pregnant, not even Nick. Alrighty Bbye!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	7. Doctor's visit and a package

A/N: See I have a problem, my stupid sister won't get off the phone so I can get on the internet so I'm going to write this chapter. Anyways enjoy. It's like a week later and tomorrow will be Pan's birthday. kay? You can now tell if your pregnant in 3 days, but I think you have to go to the doctor's. I know it was only the day after, but I,ll go fix it. Hehehe by the way, Nick does know about Pan being pregnant. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
During the middle of the night, Pan woke up sweating. "Oh, that was totally creepy!" Pan said to the wall. Pan got out of bed and went into the bathroom, letting the cold water run into her hands and be splashed onto her face. "I can't believe I'm getting my check-up later today. I hope nothing like what happened in my dreams happens there." It was the day before Pan's birthday and she was getting her first check-up on the baby. She was extremely nervous, kinda like a little girl on her first day of Kindergarten, except that wasn't it, this was way more important. This would tell her how healthy the baby was. Pan went back into her room and sat down on the bed, picking up a book as she went. She opened the book and started to read it until she fell back to sleep, only to be woken 4 hours later when her alarm went off at 7:00 a.m., just like it did every morning. Pan got out of bed and walked back into the bathroom and got into the shower.  
  
Pan got out of the shower and went back into her room in a towel and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a red v-neck shirt. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen, to cook breakfast. While Pan was cooking her breakfast, the doorbell rang and she went to go answer it.  
  
She opened the door and saw Nick and said, " Hey! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Aren't I driving you to your check-up and then having lunch?"  
  
"Oh yah!" Pan said and let him in.  
  
Pan walked back over to the stove to flip her eggs, but when she did they were burnt. "Oh man! They're burnt!" Pan yelled and turned off the stove.  
  
"Oh well, I'll take you out to breakfast and then we can get jiggy in the basement."  
  
Pan gave Nick a glance and then started inching to the door as Nick broke out into laughter and said, "I was just kidding, we can get some lunch at Katz'"  
  
Nick grabbed Pan's arm and walked out of the door and into the car, heading off towards the doctor's office.  
  
As they arrived at the doctor's office, Nick pulled out the donuts they had gotten on they're way her and handed one to Pan, who ate it in 3 bites, then went and sat down in a chair to await her turn.  
  
5 minutes later, a nurse came out and said, "Pan Son, the doctor will see you now." Pan got up and followed the nurse into the doctor's office.  
  
"Miss. Son, your child is 2 weeks?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alrighty. Sit on that table there and the tests will begin shortly."  
  
The doctor walked out of the room and came back with some stuff and started the tests. 15 minutes later, when the doctor was done with the tests, he told Pan, "Your baby seems to be healthy. I'm going to need you to come back on Novemeber the 20, to do another check-up."  
  
"Okay." Pan said calmly trying to control her excitement.  
  
"See you next time."  
  
Pan walked out of the doctor's office and rejoined Nick, heading out the door to Katz'.  
  
At Katz', Pan and Nick ordered the same thing and took forever to eat, since they were doing more talking than eating. Even though they were taking forever, an hour later they left Katz' and went over to Nick's apartment to watch t.v. He grabbed his mail and gave an extremely large package to her, it hadn't even fit in the mail box. Pan looked at the return address and saw who it was from and didn't open it. It could wait until she got back to her apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter wa stupid and pointless, but I did rewrite chapter 2 basically and that took me forever because I had to copy and paste then change and so forth. So y'all had better love me. Anyways, please r and r. Sorry it's so short!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	8. Lots of Uselful Stuff in a Package

A/N: Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Pan ended up sleeping over at Nick's house that night and so, having woken up before Nick, she left a note for him, took her package and headed to her apartment, where she immediately opened the package she had gotten. Inside were 15 pairs of slutty clothes from Bra, cool maternity clothes from Trunks, playgirl from Master Roshi, from Goten she got some cute little baby toys, a ki bracelet from Bulma, a diamond necklace from her father and mother, a capsule from Yamcha that said Happy Birthday! Use this wisely, Chiautzu, Lunch and Tien had gotten her a stereo and 3 cds, Krillin and Juuhachigou had gotten her some interetingly slutty outfits, even sluttier than Bra's, and then a capsule from Vegeta, but there was one more thing, it was a large envelope, inside was the rent money and the money to pay for food.  
  
"Wow! Vegeta actually got me something." She took the porno first and hid it in the top of her closet, then her new clothes and hung them up in her closet, next she put on her necklace and bracelet, which would give her a new ki, she took the baby toys and stored them in her closet wondering why Trunks had told Goten, then she hooked up the stereo and put in one of the cds, Blink 182 came on. She turned off the stereo again and went outside.  
  
She took the capsule from Yamcha and threw it onto the ground, when the dust cleared there was a T-Bird. "Oh awesome! I guess he kept his promise."  
  
Pan then took the present from Vegeta and threw it down, but even before the dust cleared she knew what it was, a Gravity Machine, but when she stepped inside she found a card that said: "Use this because when you come back we're fighting."  
  
Pan laughed at what Vegeta had written and stepped back outside. She recapsuled the gravity machine and the T-Bird and headed back inside. Inside she found Nick cooking her breakfast and another large present sitting on the table, not as large as the one from her family and friends, but large all the same. She went up behind him and hugged him, saying, "You didn't have to do this."  
  
"I know, but can't I be nice to you on your birthday?"  
  
"Nope." Pan said laughing.  
  
"Well fine then. What'd your family give you?"  
  
"Well, I got baby toys from my uncle, maternity clothes from Trunks, slutty clothes from Bra and others from Krillin and Juuhachigou, and then a car from Yamcha, a gravity machine from Vegeta, a ki bracelet from Bulma, a diamond necklace from my dad and mom, and then a stereo and 3 cd's from Chiaotzu, Lunch and Tien. And something I'd rather not mention from Master Roshi." Pan replied.  
  
"Wow, thats' alot of stuff! More than I get atleast."  
  
"Yah that's what I get for knowing rich peoples." Pan replied. "Trust me it's not all great."  
  
"I'm sure. Anyways, here's your breakfast." He said handing her a plate of smiley face pancakes. (A/N: Don't make fun of the pancakes. They're good! :P)  
  
Pan sat down to breakfast with Nick and ate her breakfast with little conversation, but afterwards the fun began. Nick had invited some of his friends that she had met over to celebrate her birthday. "Wow! You didn't have to do this either." Pan said happily as she got reaquanted with her guests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was sitting to dinner with Marron when halfway through their dinner he pulled something out of his pocket and got down on his knees infront of her. Then he said, "Marron, we've been going out for awhile secretly now and didn't tell everyone we were going out until recently, but despite all of that, I love you. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh yes Trunks! Yes!" Marron yelled as Trunks slipped the ring onto her finger, with the touch of the cold ring, she started to cry. Trunks went over and hugged her until she stopped crying and then they continued their dinner.  
  
Trunks paid for the food and then took his soon to be bride to their limo and back to C.C, where Marron hapily told Bra she was going to marry Trunks. Bra was happy for her and Bulma and Vegeta pretended to be. She then asked, "Bulma, may I use your phone?"  
  
"Yes dear." Bulma replied, trying to sound friendly.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta excused themselves and went upstairs. Bulma burst out in their room, "I wanted him to get married so badly, but now I just want him to stay single!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Eh." Was all Vegeta said.  
  
"What do you mean eh?"  
  
"I'm saying I don't really care, afterall it is his life and then that means he'll be getting his own house."  
  
"Hmmmm..... That's good news, but I still don't want him marrying her." Bulma replied.  
  
"Whatever, just lay down and let's go to sleep." Vegeta replied as he plopped into bed, as Bulma lied down too. They instantly fell asleep, wrapped in eachothers arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When Marron was done telling everyone the good news, Trunks dragged her up to their room and they went to bed also looking similar to what Vegeta and Bulma looked.  
  
Bra didn't go to bed though, it was as if she was waiting on someone. Her waiting had ended when a dark shadow slihtly opened the door and crept into the light of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Bra!" The person said as they hugged Bra.  
  
"Hey Goten! I missed you so much!"  
  
"Me too Bra."  
  
"Can't we just come out and tell everyone we're daing? My dad wouldn't kill you if I told him how much I loved you."  
  
"I don't know." Goten replied. "Let's just go out of this house and do something fun!"  
  
"Alrighty." Bra said and they walked out they door and took off into the air to the nearest diner.  
  
What would you people like tonight?" Asked the waitress.  
  
"I'll have a triple scoop sundae with 4 cherries, hot fudge, caramel, and peanuts." Bra said.  
  
"I'll have the same as her except I want 5 scoops and double everything, please."  
  
"Okay. Be right back."  
  
She came back with a bucket of ice cream with all the toppings they had asked for on it. "I know this isn't what you asked for, but I thought y'all would be able to eat it all."  
  
"WOW!" Goten said and started to eat the ice cream.  
  
Bra grabbed her spoon and started to dig in.  
  
"Yum, this sure is good." gruff voice said as the body ate a spoonful of the ice cream.  
  
"Daddy?" Bra asked without looking up.  
  
Vegeta started to laugh. "So what was the need for you to take this brat with you to get ice cream?"  
  
"Well, actualy daddy, I kinda am in love with him." Bra said in a shy and afraid voice.  
  
"Oh okay. That's all you had to tell me." Vegeta said as he got another large scoop of ice cream and then left the diner  
  
"What in the world just happened?" bra asked.  
  
"Huh? Did something happen?" Goten asked all confused.  
  
"Uh yah. My dad knows about us, but apparently he doesn't care."  
  
"Oh." Goten replied as he stuck his spoon back into the bucket and pulled out another large bite.  
  
Bra stuck her spoon in and started to eat her ice cream again. When they had finished Bra walked up to the counter and asked, "How much is that?"  
  
"Oh that man that went and talked to you already paid for it."  
  
"Hmm... thanks." Bra said as she and Goten walked out of the diner and flew back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hello peoples. So this is interesting. Marron and trunks are hooked up and then Goten and Bra are apperently going out so how lon till Pan gets herself a boyfriend? Only time will tell. Alrighty hope y'all enjoyed this one.  
  
Forgotten beauty 


	9. Married

A/N: Hey peoples! I've skipped a couple of months and now Marron and Trunks are getting married and Bra and Goten have told everyone about them and now Pan and Nick are hooked up. Okay? Here ya go. Oh yah and Pan is now 20 and so is Bra. Pan is now 5 months pregnant, that means it's January.  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish.  
  
Pan and Nick were walking down the street towards a cafe. When they got there they sat down at a 2 person table in the back and waited for a waitress to come. When one finally did, Pan ordered tea and a piece of chocolate cake. Nick ordered the same as her except he got strawberry cake.  
  
They talked about how the baby was showing and how big it looked. Pan then said, "Yeah, the doctor said the baby is really healthy and that next month I can find out if it's a girl or a boy. I just hope it doesn't get too much cooler."  
  
"That's great Pan. So are our plans for tonight still on?"  
  
"Yep." Pan replied as she finished the last bite of her cake.  
  
"Okay. Well, I better go now. Wouldn't want you to be late for our date because you didn't have enough time to get ready."  
  
"Alright." Pan said.  
  
Nick got up and gave her a hug and then kissed her. "See you tonight."  
  
"Bye!" Pan replied and headed out of the cafe and back to her apartment once more. As she was unlocking the door, she had a strange feeling, as if someone was watching her, she turned around, but didn't see anyone. She finished unlocking her door and went inside.  
  
She walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower, and blowdried her hair. She then pulled out a nice black maternity dress she had gotten from Trunks and put it on. She grabbed her make-up case and put on some gray eyeshadow, red lipstick, light pink blush, and mascara. Done with her outfit and the make-up, she started to mess with her hair. She finally got it up in a new style that had come out.  
  
Totally done getting ready, she slipped on the necklace her father and mother had given her and walked outside. She flagged down a taxi and told it to take her to Sarilla's. The taxi took off towards the restaurant and was there in 15 minutes. She stepped out of the taxi, payed the driver and walked into Sarilla's, where Nick was already inside and waiting for her. He grabbed her arm and led her to their table.  
  
She sat down quietly as the waiter was there shortly. "What can I get you to drink?" He asked.  
  
"I'll have a coke." Pan said.  
  
"I'll have a margarita with salt." Nick replied.  
  
The waiter left and returned with a coke and a margarita with salt. He placed the drinks infront of the two and asked them if they were ready to order.  
  
"Yes, I'll have the fried and sataied fish." Pan said.  
  
"And I'll have the grilled steak."  
  
"I'll be right back with your orders."  
  
The waiter left and Pan and Nick started to have a normal conversation. "What were you going to name the baby if it was a girl?"  
  
"I think I want to name her Maemi, it means smile of truth."  
  
"That's a beautiful name. And if it's a boy?"  
  
"I'm not sure, how does Roka sound? It means white crest of the wave."  
  
"Those both sound like wondeful names."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Nick!"  
  
"Here's your food." The waiter said as he put their food on the table.  
  
"Thank you." Nick replied and they started to eat. When Nick had finished his food and Pan was almost done, he got out of his seat and went to the other side of the table where Pan was. He got down on one knee and pulled a little black velvet box out of his pocket.  
  
"Pan, I know we haven't been together very long, but I love you and the baby will need a father. Would you marry me?"  
  
"Yes I will!" pan said adn hugged Nick as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. The waiter came by to take their plates and saw what they were doing and just turned around and walked right back into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Marron was walking down the isle towards Trunks. She finally reached him and her father let go of her. "Who let's these two get married?" The precher boomed.  
  
"I do." Krillin said and walked back to his seat.  
  
The precher went on with all the stuff for them getting married until he reached the "I dos."  
  
"I do." Trunks said.  
  
The precher turned to marron and repeated what he had said to Trunks. "I do." Marron said.  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Trunks turned to Marron and kissed her, as they were kissing everyone stood up and started cheering. Marron and Trunks finished their kiss and started to head out the door to their honey moon in Hawaii.  
  
Everyone wished them a happy honey moon as they headed out the door to the limo that would take them to the airport.  
  
Krillin and Juuhachigou started to head over towards Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Well, that gets rid of one of your kids. How long 'till Bra's gone?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Bra already is gone." Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
"Really? When did she get married and to who?"  
  
"She had a private wedding and to Goten, but we shouldn't talk about that." Bulma replied.  
  
"Okay. Come on we can go get some cake and punch." Juuhachigou suggested.  
  
"Alright." Bulma said and dragged Vegeta over to get some cake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Nick paid for the dinner and they headed out of the restraunt.  
  
"That was good." Pan said as she stepped into Nick's car.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hey Nick, I was thinking--"  
  
"Say no more, I don't want to have a big fancy wedding either."  
  
"Okay good." Pan said relieved. "And can we move back to Japan to have the baby?"  
  
"Why not. Afterall it's your choice."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Nick spent the night at Pan's apartment and called his mom the next day to tell her the news, she was overjoyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How was that? Do you like the names? Anyways, tell me whether you think it should be a boy or a girl. And if you have any better names for them although I do like those names. Twins or not? Okay bbye! I'll give y'all time to review.  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	10. Preparing

A/N: Okay, Pan and Nick are going to prepare for the move back to Japan. Arranging everything and all. I'm not going to really go through the whole wedding, but basically it'll be kinda as if someone were to elope and in a way they do. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own DBZ. Ask me whenever I'm 30. kay?  
  
Pan and Nick walked into the church and up to the precher. The preacher started to say all the things he needed to and finally got to the vows. Nick said his first and then Pan. By the time they had finished, they had been in there for around 25 minutes. Shortly after, the precher got to the "I dos" and the wedding was over. Pan and Nick were married. They walked out of the church and headed to a club.  
  
As they were dancing, Pan reflected on her family. It hadn't been that long since she had last seen them, but she still missed her over protective father, her overly loud grandma, and her mom who tried to control her husband and mother-in-law, not to mention her naive uncle. She was sure they missed her just as much. She wondered how everyone was doing. Trunks had said in a letter with the monthly rent that he and Marron were married and that Goten and Bra had had a private wedding.  
  
"You know, we're going to have to find us an apartment in Japan if we want to be moved in in a month." Nick said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"I know." Pan replied. "But I was thinking, I don't want my parents to know about the baby until after it's born."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Beacuse, I'm afraid my father will be disappointed in me and maybe not welcome me back. He didn't know about the baby when I left and he still doesn't know. "  
  
"Oh. So we won't tell anyone we're back in japan until after the baby is born. Is that okay?" Nick asked kissing Pan.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Pan replied and kissed him back.  
  
Pan and Nick danced for awhile longer and then finally left the club and headed back. Pan stepped into the bed on her side and Nick on the other, she rolled over and cuddled up against his warm muscular chest that she never could get over. It felt so much like Trunks' always did. Maybe that was why she liked him so much. he reminded her of him, but did she really love him anymore? Pan had no idea what was going through her head. She loved Nick, that was why she married him. But what about Trunks? That thought kept appearing in her head. What about Trunks? There it was again. She looked over at Nick, he was asleep. She stepped out of the bed and went into the small living room next to her room, she turned on the t.v. and changed it to WB54. She tried concentrating on the t.v., but the thoughts kept coming. Why wont they stop! Are you trying to tell me something Dende? Or just annoy the hell out of me? She could of sworn she heard a voice say, "Just annoy you.", but she just took it as her imagination. "I'm just kidding. This is a message." There went that voice again. Pan hit her head and started to think bad things against her imagination. She finally fell asleep infront of the t.v. as she drifted off into dream world. Her dreams containing her latest thoughts.  
  
Nick woke up the next morning to an empty bed and walked out of the room and straight into the living room to Pan's favorite chair, lately Pan had been coming out here during the middle of the night and fall asleep infront of the t.v. He never would have guessed the reason for why she was really sleeping out here. He put the blanket over her shoulders and headed into the kitchen to make her breakfast. As he was setting the table and placing the food on the two plates, Pan woke up and went behind him quietly as she hugged him. "Thank you." Pan said from behind.  
  
Nick turned around in her arms and said, "Anytime."  
  
Pan hugged him again and sat down at her place and started chowing down as did Nick. "You do realize we're going to have to start looking for an apartment or a house after breakfast, right?" Pan asked.  
  
"Of course." Nick replied and put another bite into his mouth.  
  
They ate the rest of the meal in silence and then walked over to the computer and connected to the internet. Once connected, they went to a Japanese Realestate company and started searching for a place to live. They didn't find any apartments that they would kill for and so they headed to the houses. Looking through the houses, Pan saw a small house that looked able to withstand them and it was in a convienient location, near the mall, but not too far from a hospital. "This one is nice." Pan said.  
  
"Yep, but let's keep looking."  
  
They looked for another hour and only found one other house they liked, but it wasn't anywhere near a hospital. "I think our top candidate is that one house we saw an hour ago." Nick said, looking over at Pan.  
  
"I agree. We can go back to it and see what kind of rooms and everything it has." Pan agreed clicking on the address bar and typing in an address. As soon as it was done loading the page, Pan clicked on an image that immeadiately took them to another page filled with many more pictures and lots more information. "I definetly think this is the one!" Pan said happily.  
  
"How much is it?"  
  
Pan looked at some of the information and replied, "$987 monthly. So we both only have to pay $493 and 50 cents each." Pan said happily.  
  
"Perfect, but shouldn't you call Trunks and tell him not to ship you anything to that address anymore because your moving?"  
  
"Actually I already took care....., nevermind. I'll go call him now." Pan replied.  
  
Pan reached over Nick and grabbed the phone off the hook. She pulled back her arm and dialed Trunks' phone number, (468)-263-7399.  
  
Trunks picked up the phone and groggily said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Trunksie! Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Trunks asked not half as excited as Pan sounded.  
  
"I'm moving!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am. But that's not the point, don't send anything more to that one address I told you about. Okay?"  
  
"Alright. CAn I go now? I'm kinda tired and I want to avoid Marron."  
  
"Ooooh. Why you wanna avoid Marron?" Pan asked, acting like an annoying little kid.  
  
"Because she's pissed off at me! Okay? Can I go now?"  
  
"Fine. If your gonna be all grumpy like that I don't wanna talk to you."  
  
"Okay. Talk to ya later." Trunks sadi as he hung up to the dial tone. "She did it again." Trunks said right before he fell back down and into dream world where he dreamed of Pan actually waiting for him to say good bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Nick and Pan started to slowly pack up all their stuff and get it sent over to Japan. (Pan payed alot of money!) Before they knew it, the month had passed and their plane left the next morning.  
  
"I guess all we have to do is pack up our clothes and then get on the plane tomorrow." Nick said hugginmg her.  
  
"Yah. Come on let's go finish." Pan said draging herself back into the bedroom."  
  
15 minutes later they had packed up all their clothes and dropped into the bed immeadiatly, falling asleep just as fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hehehe! How was that? Next chapter they're moving back and then after that you'll get to see what the baby is and how it looks. So far it looks like the baby is going to be a girl. Anyways back to the current chapter, go decode that phone number and tell me if you think it's suits Trunks? Okay and no making fun of me either. Please r and r! Y'all have done so good!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	11. Moving Back

A/N: If you paid attention to the last chapter, Pan and Nick are going to move back to Japan to have the baby.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese and I'm not a guy.  
  
Nick woke up first once again and stepped into the living room to wake Pan, but to his surprise she wasn't there. He walked back into their room and saw her lying in the bed right next to where he used to be. he laughed and stepped back into the bed and shook her, awaking her in the process.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta go catch our plane."  
  
Pan groggily replied, "I don't wanna."  
  
"Fine, we can have the baby here."  
  
"Okay. I'm up!" Pan said grumpily as she stepped out of the bed and threw on a pair of clothes. Nick laughed and got dressed himself.  
  
When they had all gotten dressed and into the car, Nick headed off towards the airport. As they arrived a man stepped up to the car and asked if they wanted him to take their luggage. Pan replied, "That's okay." and Nick kept on driving, after letting Pan out, to go park.  
  
Pan took their 2 suitcases and went to the place they loaded and checked-in at and gave the lady their luggage to be put on the plane. After checking in, she went over to the boarding area and waited on Nick to arrive and the plane to be boarded.  
  
Someone said, "I'm back." Pan turned around and hugged the man.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, you may now board the plane." The stewardess said before Pan could reply.  
  
"Let's go!" Pan said happily as she linked arms with Nick and walked towards the boarding line. When they finally got to the front, the stewardess checked their tickets and then let them board. They looked for their seats on the plane and started to relax, having a pleasant conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Marron came back into hers and Trunks' bedroom in their new house and sat down on the bed next to Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry, hun." She said.  
  
"It's alright, Marron." Trunks replied as he reached up and grabbed ahold of her arm and dragged her down next to him. "Let's just go to bed. I'm a little more than worn out."  
  
"Okay." Marron said as she snuggled up against Trunks and fell asleep, as did Trunks.  
  
Trunks ended up waking up in the middle of the night and stepping out of the bed and heading down to the kitchen, where he picked up the phone and dialed a Bra's and Goten's new number, (543)-528-5639. He waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.  
  
"Bra, why aren't you just waking up?" Trunks asked suspiciously.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I've been watching movies all night. What do you want, Trunks?"  
  
"Bra, I don't think I can stand marron for another day. I've been having these weird dreams about Pan."  
  
"Hahaha! Poor Trunksie. He doesn't love his wife!" Bra said laughing.  
  
"Hey Tunksie, let's go make out in the back of your car." Bra said, pretending to be Pan.  
  
"No Bra, not those kind of dreams. I've been dreaming weird dreams, like that Pan married some american guy and she's moving back here with him!"  
  
"Oh Trunks! She's not coming back! Just get over yourself. Go back to bed, or watch a movie." Bra said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
They arrived in Japan in the middle of the night and so Pan and Nick drove tiredly to a hotel where they fell into bed in an awkward position.  
  
Pan woke up first the next morning and then got nick up.  
  
"Let's go see about buying that house." Pan said getting dressed.  
  
"Okay." Nick said with a yawn, following in Pan's movements.  
  
They walked out of the house and Pan uncapsuled her black convertible. Nick got in the driver's seat and Pan in the passeger's. Nick started up the car and drove to the street the house was on.  
  
"It's still for sale." Nick pointed out.  
  
"Here dial this number." Pan said handing Nick her cell. "(555)-654- 9858."  
  
` "Okay. It's ringing." Nick replied. "Yes, I was calling about purchasing this house." Nick said talking to the person on another line.  
  
10 minutes later, "Okay. Thanks. Bye." Nick said as he hung up the phone. "The house is ours, baby!" Nick xclaimed.  
  
"Good. Let's get the key and move our stuff in."  
  
"The key is under that plant. Or atleast it's supposed to be." Nick replied.  
  
Pan jumped out of the car, grabbing some capsules as she went. She got to the door and picked up the plant, she grabbed the key and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and set the capsules she had grabbed on the table that had already been there. Then she headed back out to the car and helped Nick grab the rest of the capsules.  
  
"This place is wonderful!" Pan said happily as they started to put the labeled capsules in the places they wanted them.  
  
"Okay. Let's start opening the capsules." Nick said after they were done putting them in the right rooms.  
  
They started in their bedroom and slowly worked their way through the rest of the house. They took a break about a quarter of the way through and ate lunch and then kept going until dinner where they again took a break and stopped for the day, they could finish tomorrow.  
  
They woke up and started again on setting up their house. They finally finished at 3:00 p.m. and ate their lunch, which Pan gulped down happily.  
  
"We're finally done!" Pan said.  
  
Nick laughed at her and kept eating his food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Hello peoples! By the way there's nothing up with Goten and Bra's phone number, kay? Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Next one is going to be Pan having the baby and what it looks like and it's sex! Okay! Bye!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	12. The Baby!

A/N: Okay well here's the chapter. So is the baby going to be a boy or a girl? You know y'all are so mean to me. Making me have to go with one side and dissapoint the other. To everyone who didn't get the baby the way they wanted I'm so sorry. And for the description, I mixed together some of the stuff and came out with what your soon to read. Enjoy and once again sorry! By the way Trunks' phone number means Hot and Sexy! Good?  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own DBZ, but I do own the child!  
  
Pan called up Trunks first and told him that she was going to have the baby some time soon, he was overjoyed and told her she had to send him a picture of the baby whenever she got one taken.  
  
She replied, "I don't think I'll have to send you a pic. You'll be able to see it whenever it's born."  
  
Trunks jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in and said, "Pan where are you living right now?! I want to come see you!"  
  
"Sorry Trunks, That's a secret. You can see me whenever I have the baby, although I doubt if I'm too pretty then. You haven't told anyone else about me being pregnant have you?"  
  
"Nope. I figured that was your business." Trunks replied.  
  
"How sweet of you." Pan replied. "Thanks for not telling anyone. I'll have Nick call you whenever I go into labor so you can see our child whenever it's born. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, but who's Nick?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh sorry, Nick's my husband. I met him in Houston and we hit it off."  
  
"Oh." Trunks replied, sounding kind of down.  
  
"What Trunks? Your not mad that I married him are you?"  
  
"No. I'm married if you forgot."  
  
"No. How could I?" Pan replied laughing and Trunks joined in. "Well Trunks, I'd love to waiste more of your time, but I have my own stuff to be doing."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Setting up for the baby." Pan replied. "Love ya! See ya in not too long!"  
  
"Bye!" Trunks replied, but this time it wasn't to a dial tone, she had actually waited this time.  
  
Pan savored his voice ringing in her ears as she started to put the baby cradle together. She sighed and said, looking at her stomache, "How much I miss him is unbelievable. You'll love your daddy, both of them." Pan continued her work, humming a song she had heard her mom singing when she was 5.  
  
Nick walked into the house and straight up to their room where he picked up his beautiful, but quite plump wife and carried her down the steps to the table. "How are we today?" He asked as he turned on the stove.  
  
"Fine. I got all the stuff put together and set up. How was work." Pan asked yawning.  
  
"Good, boring, but not bad. I guess it's better than working in like a fast food joint." He laughed and poured some noodles into the pot of boiling water.  
  
"So I take it working in a big corporate office is nice?"  
  
"Yep!" Nick said happily. "How much longer do you think it will be 'till the baby's out?"  
  
"Maybe before the end of this week." Pan replied rubbing her tummy.  
  
Nick walked over and laid his head on Pan's tummy and started talking to the baby that he knew was inside.  
  
"Nick, the water's boiling over."  
  
"Oh shit!" Nick cursed and walked back over to the stove, pulling the pot off the heat, turning the stove's heat down, stirring the noodles and then sticking the pot back onto the warmth. A little while later the food was done and Nick took the noodles out of the pot and put them into two bowls. He poured some warm milky cheese sauce over them and then walked the two bowls over to the table, setting one infront of Pan and the other where he was going to sit. He then walked over to the fridge and pulled out two cans of coke, handing one to Pan and keeping the other. He finally sat down and ate his food.  
  
"Well, if you think the baby's going to come out soon I should stay home from work and watch over you." Nick said sweetly.  
  
"I shouldn't make you do that. What if I called the baby's paternal father and got him to come watch me or his sister. She doesn't work and he usually skips work anyways. Or maybe a babysister?"  
  
"I don't know if I can trust that man. I don't even know him."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him, my dad would kill him if anything happened to me."  
  
"Yah so would I. Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you?"  
  
"We don't make the most money anymore. I need you there so we can provide for the baby, afterall we're the ones who will be taking care of it, unless it's at Trunks', which the baby'll only be over there if you want him to be." Pan said, giving the decision of whether or not the baby would see trunks up to him.  
  
"You know that decision is up to you and not me, right? I guess if one of them does then it's alright with me and if neither of them can come we can get you someone else."  
  
"Okay." Pan said. She got out of her chair and put her dish in the sink. She then went over behind Nick, gave him a hug and whispered in his ear before heading up, "I'm sure we don't need to worry about paying someone." SHe then walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When Pan woke up she called Trunks and waited to see if he was up.  
  
"Hello?" A womanly voice asked.  
  
"Marron? It's me, Pan. Can I please speak to Trunks?"  
  
"He's not up. Do you want me to wake him?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Okay." Maron said as she reached over and shook Trunks, "Hunny, get up. Pan needs you."  
  
Trunks reached up his hand and grabbed the phone sticking it up to his ear, "What do you need?"  
  
"Trunks, would you mind coming over to my house and watching me. So that Nick can go into work and not worry about me being in the house alone and go into labor?"  
  
"I could. You sure you want me to?"  
  
"Well, you or Bra." She then gave him her address.  
  
"Okay. I'll be over in a bit." Trunks replied and hung up the phone, he then turned to Marron and said, "Hunny, I have to go watch Pan."  
  
"Okay, just please be home for dinner."  
  
"I'll try." He kissed Marron and then went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt, he dressed and then headed out the door. He looked at the piece of paper he had quickly jotted her address on and headed north.  
  
He reached her house and went up to the door, not even bothering to knock, but heading right in. "Pan." He called out.  
  
"Upstairs Trunks!" She yelled back.  
  
Trunks headed over to where he thought her voice had come from and found a set of mahogany stairs which he took to the second story.  
  
"Pan. Which room are you in?"  
  
"Go down the hallway to your right until you get to the last door. I'm in there."  
  
He followed her directions and came to another closed door, he slowly opened it and saw the radiant Pan he had once known although she definetly had a different look about her. He walked up and hugged her, but it was just a friendly hug. She hugged back and started questioning him about his new life and how it was going. Was Marron pregnant? What was being married to Marron like? He laughed at her questions, but answered them anyways, asking his own in return, he wanted to know all about this Nick guy and how the baby was.  
  
About an hour later, Trunks headed downstairs to raid Pan's fridge and came back with food for the both of them. They ate happily and had a light conversation, but all of a sudden Pan went into pain and yelled.  
  
"My water broke!"  
  
Trunks picked her up into his arms as if his arms were a cradle and flew down the stairs, opening the door and then taking off at top speed to the hospital that was only 10 blocks away.  
  
He stepped into the hospital and yelled, "She's in labor! I need a doctor!"  
  
A nurse came with a rolling bed and told him to put her down on the bed, he did so and the nurse took off down the hall with Pan, Trunks following closely behind.  
  
The nurse took Pan into a delivery room and then ran back out of the room to get a doctor. She returned shortly with an older man in uniform who had several other surgeons following him. The doctor went over to Pan's bedside and started to coax the baby out. The other surgeons were handing him tools, standing and watching, or helping the doctor out by instructing Pan in her breathing.  
  
Pan followed her orders exactly and pushed, breathed, and what not. The baby's head popped out and the doctor told her to give a couple more pushes and the baby would be out.  
  
Nick ran into the room just as the baby was starting to come out fully. He went beside Trunks, gave him a nod and then turned back to Pan.  
  
Pan gave a final push and the baby wailed histerically. The nurse who had taken Pan into the room cleaned and wrapped the baby in a towel. She handed the baby to Pan and said, "It's a girl.  
  
Pan reached out and grabbed her new baby .  
  
"She's so cute!" Pan said tiredly, yet happily.  
  
Trunks asked, "May I hold my daughter?"  
  
Pan took the baby away from her chest and handed the little girl to her dad. Trunks wrapped his arms loosely, but protectively around her. He kissed her forehead.  
  
The doctor asked Pan, "What will her name be?"  
  
Pan replied with her mind already made up, "Maemi Bulma Son." With her reply, the doctor wrote something on a piece of paper and then told the nurse to put the baby in the baby room.  
  
"What does that mean?" Nick asked.  
  
Trunks replied for Pan, "It means smile of truth and the middle name was my mother's first name, but it's a type of undergarment if you must know."  
  
Oh." Nick replied laughing.  
  
"Pan, I have to go back to Marron now." Trunks said kissing her on her forehead before he walked out the door. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Pan replied and then said, "Can you tell my mom and dad and grandma to come to the hospital and come visit me?"  
  
"Sure Pan." Trunks replied and walked around the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks got in his car and dialed Chichi's house number and told her Pan wanted her at the hospital and to call Videl and Gohan. He gave her the hospital name and told her where it was and then told her to go to room 226, then hung up after saying goodbye. He then kept on driving and got to the apartment where Marron was sitting a a porch swing awaiting his return. He jumped out of the car and ran up to his beloved wife.  
  
"How were you without me there to protect you?" Trunks asked, nibbling on her ear.  
  
"Just fine. How's Pan?"  
  
"She had a beautiful baby girl." Trunks said, brimming with pride.  
  
"Oh wonderful!" Marron said happily, "What's her name?"  
  
` "Maemi Bulma Son." Trunks replied as he picked Marron up and took her inside the house, only to run back out to his car to grab the pizzas they were to eat for dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. 4 pages and a bit more! Okay. Was that good? Sorry if it's not the right sex and you won't find out what she looks like until the next chapter. Sorry, I changed my mind. I think I'm going to skip a couple of years to where she's 5 and go from there. Should I add a twist? Like Nick and Marron falling in, love or something? By the way, Nick does know about Pan and her family and Maemi does have a tail. Should that be chopped off? Okay! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. And before I forget, this person's review, son gomay vidal goku : [shakes her head]I'M TOLDALLY SICK OF ONE NIGHT STAND AND IT'S ETHIER TWINS OR A GIRL STROYS FOR ONCE I'D LIKE IT TO BE AN ATTENAL THING AND A BOY! BY THE WAY IF YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT SAIYANS IF TRUNKS HAS DREAMS THERE MATED STUPID! AND IF PAN IS PREANUT THERE MATED! JEEZ! and if my niece comes back with an american dude i'll kill him!  
  
For one thing, Pan DOES come back with an american dude and did you know that the whole thing about the mating and everything is just a fanfiction element that was made up! There is no such thing that is mentioned about mating and being bonded in the real series! Plus if you don't like one night stand stories, then why are you reading this? It's not like I'm forcing you to read it! Go read some story you do like! I do know things about saiyans, but apparently you don't! And for you peoples who want to flame me, I don't mind, just get your story straight. Someone can have dreams about something happening and not be mated to them. Thanks. Sorry to those of you who have nothing to do with this, it was mainly to son gomay vidal goku. And I really think you should learn how to spell... Or at least get a spell checker. And if you are going to be so negative, leave an email address to where writers can reach you, or at least give a decent reason as to your negativity. Keep reading! Oh and R and R!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	13. Young Life

A/N: I'm back again! hope my author's note at the end didn't discourage any of you from either reading or flaming me! Alrighty here's the next chapter. Maemi is now 5. So basically I skipped 5 years. Enjoy! Whenever Maemi says daddy she means Trunks.  
  
Disclaimer: if you've been reading my story this whole time then you would have realized by now that I don't own DBZ.  
  
Little Maemi's voice was faintly reminiscent of her great grandmother's as she screeched down the hall to her own mother, calling out she had finally decided what she wanted. The mini Bra, after recieving a call from her mother to come down to tell her, dashed down the hall, grabbing her newest toy she herself had invented, thanks to the genious she had inherited from Bulma. Her dark purple hair waved behind her as she ran and her lavender eyes shone brightly with anticipation.  
  
She slowed down as she got to the door of her mother's room and entered at a fast walk, she jumped up onto the bed and into her lap.  
  
"Look mommy, I made a new toy!" Maemi said happily.  
  
"It's cute!" Pan said, looking at the toy which resembled an action figure of her paternal father, Trunks. She picked up the toy and pushed the button on it's back and the toy started flying around the room. It made holographic images of Cell, Frieza and other villians, that Maemi had learned about from their past appear, in which Trunks kicked each of their butts. Pan laughed and caught the toy as it flew back to her and landed in her lap.  
  
"Do you really like it mommy? Can it get us more money so you and Nick can go out more?" Maemi asked, worrying about the family and not herself.  
  
"Hunny, you don't need to worry about those kinds of things. Nick and I are just fine." Pan replied hugging her daughter. "Now what did you say you wanted for your birthday?"  
  
"I want you and daddy to be happy." Maemi wanted to say, but kept it to herself, knowing that her mommy would tell her that wasn't what she really wanted. "Can I have one of my friends over and have a party, but can it be at gg's?"  
  
"Why only one? And why Bulma's?" Pan asked curiously.  
  
"I like gg's house and because I don't want you to have to buy alot of food for us and other stuff." Maemi replied.  
  
"Maemi, I promise Nick and I can afford for you to have as many friends over as you want." Pan replied.  
  
"But I only have 3 friends."  
  
"Then they can all come over and why don't you invite some of the other kids from kindergarten over and get to know them?"  
  
"They don't like me, because of what I look like and how smart I am." Maemi replied sadly.  
  
"Well, if they don't like you for who you are then they don't even deserve to be in your presence." Pan replied.  
  
"What is Trunks getting you?"  
  
"He's getting me a horsie!" Maemi said, coming out of her sadness and into happiness once again.  
  
"That's nice and what should Nick and I get you?"  
  
"Can I have that new computer out? That one that is the fastest there is?" Maemi finished and then clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing that her mommy had tricked her into telling her what she really wanted.  
  
Pan laughed and then said, "That'll be a wonderful present. Nick and I'll go get it for you tomorrow. When do you want to have your friends over?"  
  
Maemi pulled out one of her other inventions and flipped open the top, she clicked a couple of buttons and then said, "How about Saturday the fifth."  
  
"Sounds great! You better go call your friends then." pan replied and gave her daughter a kiss and then shooed her out of the room.  
  
Pan picked up the phone and dialed a number and asked for Nick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Maemi ran back to her room and opened the door. She walked up to her latest computer and pushed in Christina's phone number. She put in her message and then clicked enter. The computer called Christina's house and got the answering machine where it left the message and then hung up. Maemi then typed in Angela's number and left the same message, as she did with Brandi. She finished and then plopped onto her bed sighing.  
  
"Oh how I wish mommy and daddy were together, then I wouldn't have to change houses all the time." Maemi said complaining to her inventions.  
  
"Maemi, hunny! I'm home!" Her step-dad yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" Pan said happily.  
  
"Hi." Maemi said in a dull voice.  
  
"What's the matter? Something go wrong with one of your inventions?"  
  
"No. I just miss daddy."  
  
"Oh." Nick said.  
  
"I'm gonna go cook dinner, you two can bond." Pan said.  
  
"Actually I already cooked dinner." Maemi said, happy that she didn't have to spend time with her step-dad.  
  
"Really now? Well, than I guess we can go eat now and play something after dinner." Pan replied and finished walking into the kitchen. She went over to the microwave and pulled out the vegetables that were in there, she then went to the oven and pulled a turkey out. "This looks good." Pan said licking her lips and sitting down at the table.  
  
Nick sat down opposite from Pan and Maemi sat on an end. She grabbed a plate and put some vegetables on her plate and then cut herself some turkey. Nick followed her movements and got himself some food as Maemi gave her mother food. They ate a quiet meal and then Pan suggested they play a game.  
  
Maemi turned down the offer saying, "Mom, can I go work on my invention? I still have to make ones of you, grandpa, grandma, great grandpa, and everyone else!"  
  
"Okay, but only because it'll make you smarter." Pan replied reluctantly. "Why does she never want to do things with Nick?" Pan wondered.  
  
"Well, how about we just watch a movie, Pan?" Nick suggested.  
  
"Okay." pan replied and they bought 'The Ring' on pay per view.  
  
Maemi ran up the steps two at a time and then ran into her room where she didn't work on any inventions, but instead called her dad.  
  
"Daddy?" Maemi asked whenever someone had picked up the phone.  
  
"Maemi, this is Marron. Trunks isn't home right now, but I can leave him a message for you." Marron replied sweetly.  
  
"That's okay, Marron. Bye." Maemi said and hung up the phone.  
  
She quickly dialed Trunks' cell, in hopes of him answering, but to her luck he didn't answer. She started to cry in frustration and depression. She dialed her second last hope, Capsule Corp. Noone answered after 20 rings and so she hung up. She started to cry hardere and lastly dialed her great uncle's number. Someone picked up.  
  
"Is my daddy there?" Maemi asked.  
  
"Maemi? Is something the matter?" Goten asked worried for the little girl. "Anyting I can help you with?"  
  
"Is my daddy there?" Maemi asked, sniffling.  
  
"No, he isn't. Can you not find him?"  
  
"No." Maemi replied and started to cry again.  
  
"Maemi, come over here and Bra and I will help you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Maemi replied as her lip quivered and her eyes filled with more tears.  
  
Maemi hung up the phone and quickly told her computer to tell her mom that she went to Goten's if she came in. She then opened her window and flew out into the dark night sky, her hair blending in with the sky. She flew and flew, tears falling onto the ground from her eyes. Goten's house finally came into view nad she saw Goten holding Bra outside on their porch, seemingly awaiting her arrival. When she landed Goten walked up to her and wrapped her into his arms.  
  
"What's the matter?" Goten asked as he squeezed her and tried to stop the flow of water from her eyes. "What happened?" he repeated when she didn't reply.  
  
She sniffled and then said through her tears, "I HATE NICK! I want my daddy to be with my mommy."  
  
"We all do." Goten said, rubbing her back.  
  
"Yep." Bra agreed, "But Trunks and Pan don't seem to want to be together."  
  
"If I tell you two something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Maemi asked cautiously.  
  
"Promise." Bra and Goten said.  
  
"I saw Nick and Marron in the park together kissing today whenever I went out to get some more parts for my lastest invention." She said quickly, pulling out the action figure of Trunks.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Goten asked, starting to fume.  
  
Maemi could tell his eyes were flashing turqouise and his hair was going golden, but Bra quickly calmed him down, "Goten calm down. We promised."  
  
"But he's cheating on my niece and that sleezebag Marron is cheating on my best friend!" Goten raged.  
  
"I know, but we can't do anything. That's up to Maemi." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Fine." Goten said, pouting.  
  
"Come inside Maemi, don't want you to get sick and get me introuble with Pan, do you?" Bra asked as she pushed Maemi into the house through the open door.  
  
Maemi sniffled and then laughed, Bra always did that. She was the happiest person Maemi knew, even her mother seemed to be depressed with her life and Goten was always worried over other peoples lives and Bra could ave been, but she didn't let it get to her like it did to everyone else.  
  
Maemi went into the kitchen and made her, Bra and Goten peanut butter and bannan sandwiches. Bra laughed at what Maemi had made when she came into the living room with a plate of sandwiches.  
  
"Didn't feel like cooking a gourmet meal?" Bra asked.  
  
"Nope!" Maemi replied.  
  
"Aww..." Goten whined, "And I was hoing if I let you into my house you'd cook me one of your famous dinners."  
  
"Oh stop complaining, Goten."  
  
Goten scoffed and said, "I'm feeling the love in this room."  
  
Maemi laughed and jumped onto Goten's lap. "I wish my family was like this." Maemi thought. "If they ever have a kid, they'd be the perfect family for it."  
  
Maemi started to feel sad again and immeadiately Bra was trying to cheer her up again. "How about we watch Goten's favorite movie?"  
  
"Dumbo!" Goten yelled appily and started beging Maemi, "Oh please Maemi, I really wanna watch Dumbo!"  
  
"Maemi laughed, but fell to Goten's request and nodded her head. Bra got up and went to a cabinet full of movies, mostly kids ones. She pulled out the case that held Dumbo, but it was empty. She then went to the vcr and clicked play, Dumbo came on and she went back and snuggled up against Goten with Maemi in the middle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/N: Good? Then review! By the way, I give credit of that first paragraph to Bra (my sis), although the descriptions were mine, she just threw them together in a paragraph. By the way, you should read her stories, they're good. Okay, I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter. 


	14. Breakup?

A/N: Is somebody actually going to break up in this chapter, or am I just trying to get y'all all worked up? Well, if you want to know, then keep reading and if you don't really care, then why are you even reading this story? Enjoy peoples!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry!  
  
Pan walked up to Maemi's room, to check on her, but whenever she got there Maemi wasn't anywhere to be found. She went over to Maemi's computer and clicked a button, to see if there were any messages, there was one. She clicked another button and Maemi's voice came on.  
  
"Mommy, I went to Goten's and Bra's house. I'm over there, if you want to find me. I love you!" Maemi's voice cut off and Pan let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Nick walked in as she was letting out the sigh and asked, "Pan, what's the matter and where's Maemi?"  
  
Pan turned around and replied, "Nothing, just being a worrisome mother and Maemi, apparently, snuck off to her Great Uncle's."  
  
"Oh, good. Are we going to go get her, or just let her spend the night there?"  
  
"I think I'll go get her."  
  
"Okay, I'll go warm up the car for us." Nick said turning around and heading out the door.  
  
"Nick, that's okay. I'll go get her myself."  
  
"Okay." Nick replied and headed out the door and into their bedroom.  
  
Pan took a different direction and headed out Maemi's bedroom window. She flew in silence through the beautifully dark sky. Having flown for about 10 minutes at medium speed, Pan arrived at Goten's house. She landed on their front porch and knocked on the door. There was shuffling inside and then the door opened.  
  
"Hey Panny! You here for Maemi?" Goten asked, cheerfully.  
  
"Yah, but what made you so happy?"  
  
"We were watching Dumbo!" Goten said in a childish voice.  
  
"Figures." Pan mumbled and then followed Goten into the house. "Hey Bra."  
  
"Hey!" Bra said and then gently lifted Maemi up from the coach and walked towards Pan, but in all her efforts to keep maemi asleep, she woke up the moment she was placed into her mother's arms.  
  
"Hey baby. Are you okay?" Pan asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah mommy, but I think we need to talk." Maem said, tiredly.  
  
"Okay. How about tomorrow. We can go out and have lunch and then talk?"  
  
"Alright." Maemi said and then fell back to sleep.  
  
"Thanks for watching her. I'm sorry that she came over here. Do y'all know what she wanted to tell me?"  
  
"No, we tried to get it out of her, but she refused to tell us. She said it was only for her mommy's and daddy's ears."  
  
"So, I need to get trunks to come to lunch with us?"  
  
"Probably. You might want to get her home though if you want her to even be up at lunch, but I'm not sure how she could even think of sleeping through lunch." Goten said, laughing.  
  
Bra and Pan started laughing too and then Pan excused herself and flew out the door with Maemi in her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan flew in through Maemi's window and laid her down on her bed. She kissed Maemi on the forehead and then went downstairs to use the telephone.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked as someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Yeah Pan?" Trunks asked as he yawned.  
  
"Trunks, I need you to meet me at one tomorrow in McDonalds. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, what for?"  
  
"Maemi wants to talk to us."  
  
"Okay. Bye Pan."  
  
"Bye." Pan said and then hung up the phone and went back upstairs and joined Nick in their bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks woke up around 6:00 and went downstairs to make himself some breakfast, but when he stepped into the kitchen, Marron was already up and cooking breakfast. Trunks walked up behind her and started trailing kisses up and down her neck as she stirred the eggs in rhythm to his kisses. Marron turned her head and Trunks kissed Marron on the lips.  
  
"C'mon, breakfast is ready." Marron said, ending Trunks' fun.  
  
Trunks went and sat down at the table next to Marron and immeadiately started gulping down his food. Marron, on the other hand, ate her breakfast in a civilized manor and finished a bit after Trunks, but he had still waited around for her.  
  
When she had finished, Trunks said, "Marron, I have to go out to lunch at around one and meet Pan and Maemi. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. So I wil see you tonight?"  
  
"You should."  
  
"Alrighty then." Marron replied and gave him a kiss.  
  
Trunks kissed her back and then went to his gravity machine and started sparring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan woke up before Nick and stepped out of the bed and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and up to one of Maemi's inventions, she pushed one of the buttons and then left the kitchen again. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then walked back into the bedroom and pulled out a pair of clothes. She got dressed and then woke Nick up.  
  
"Hunny, I'm taking Maemi out to lunch today, to see Trunks, so if you want to get ahold of me, call my cell." Pan told Nick.  
  
"Okay." Nick said, getting up from the bed and getting dressed himself.  
  
Pan walked out of the room and went to wake up Maemi, but she was already up and getting dressed. Pan smiled and then turned out of the doorway and went back downstairs, to check on breakfast.  
  
5 minutes later, breakfast was ready and everyone was sitting down to a breakfast of country ham and pancakes. Nick finished his food and then headed out the door to work. Pan waited on Maemi to finish her food and then took her upstairs to talk with her, hoping to get out of her what she wanted to tell Trunks and Pan.  
  
"What did you want to tell me and daddy?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'll tell you whenever we see daddy." Maemi replied in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Fine." Pan said and sighed. "We better get you in the shower if you want to look good and be ready to see daddy in an hour."  
  
Maemi jumped up from the bed and walked with Pan to the bathroom, where Pan left her and went off to do her own things.  
  
Maemi stepped into the warm water of her shower and quickly got her hair wet. She put shampoo in and rubbed it around, washed it out, and then put in conditioner. After having finished with her hair, she pulled out a poof ball and poured some liquid soap on it, she spread the liquid around in the poof ball until it became foamy and then rubbed it over her body. She then washed off the soap and cleaned out the poof ball. Maemi stepped out of the shower and put on the little dress her mother had set out for her. Maemi stepped out of the steamy bedroom and walked over to her mother's room.  
  
Pan said, "Maemi, let's go get in the car."  
  
Maemi grabbed Pan's hand and led her out to the car. As she walked in the wind, her little yellow dress ruffled and the cover up jacket she wore flew back and tangled with her hair that was up in a headband. Pan unlocked the doors to the car and Maemi stepped in, Pan then got in on the other side and started up the car. She took off to McDonalds and soon arrived at saw Trunks. Maemi jumped out of the car and ran over to her daddy and have him a big hug. Pan laughed and slowly got out of the car, she walked over to her daughter and asked her what she wanted.  
  
"Can I have a Chicken McNugget Happy Meal?" Maemi asked.  
  
"Okay. Do you want something Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll pay for our food." Trunks said and walked up to the counter.  
  
"Fine, I'll have a Big Mac."  
  
"How can I help you, sir?" One of the guys running the cahsier asked.  
  
"I'll have 2 Big Macs and a Chicken McNugget Happy Meal."  
  
"Okay." The guy said and then went over to another person and came back with 2 Big Macs and a Happy Meal. "Here you go, sir"  
  
"Thanks." Trunks said and took the food over to the table Pan and Maemi were sitting at.  
  
Pan helped Trunks get the food and drinks around and then started eating as did Trunks and Maemi.  
  
When Maemi had finished her food, she said, "Mommy, daddy, I need to tell you two something very important and I hope you will believe what I say, because if you don't then something bad might happen."  
  
"Okay." Trunks and Pan said, interrupting Maemi.  
  
"Now, I already told this to Goten and Bra, but nobody else knows."Maemi said and the paused, but continued after taking a sip of her sprite, "Whenever I was walking through the park to the mechanic's store yesterday, I saw Marron and Nick sitting on a bench together. It seemed as if they were just talking, but Marron and Nick bent in and kissed eachother and it wasn't just a happy little peck on the lips." Maemi finished and looked up from the table, both of her parents had shocked features.  
  
Pan just nodded her head at her daughter. Trunks didn't do anything, he just fought with himself. "How could his wife do this to him? Was he not good enough for her? I thought I got her everything she ever wanted."  
  
Pan nudged Trunks and asked, "Do you believe what our daughter is saying? I'm sure if we didn't believe her that she has some kind of camera."  
  
"Actually, I don't. I just know what happened." Maemi replied to her mothers statement.  
  
"Yes, I believe her." Trunks replied, having full trust in his daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Nick walked into his office and saw Marron sitting in his chair. She jumped out of the chair and hugged Nick and then gave him a kiss.  
  
"What took you so long to get back from lunch?" Marron asked.  
  
"You know how the traffic is."  
  
"Yeah, I do." Marron sid as she started trailing her fingers accross his lips and then kissed him.  
  
Nick stopped her and walked over to the door. He locked it and then just stood there. Marron walked up to him and kissed him on the lips and slowly started to open her mouth and allow Nick's tongue to enter familiar ground as she entered his mouth. Nick started to unbutton her shirt and she unbuckled his pants. It didn't take her long to get his pants unbuckled and so she headed to his shirt, as she unbuttoned it she thought of how muscular he was and finished the unbuttoning as fast as she could. She took her tongue out of his mouth and removed her lips and started to kiss his abs. He bent his head down and started nibbling on her neck and trailing butterfly kisses all over her body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan picked up her daughter and Trunks followed as she headed out the door of McDonalds and took off into the air. She headed over to Nick's work building and asked the secretary if he was in his office.  
  
"Yes, he just got back from his lunch break, but you better make it quick. He has a meeting in 15 minutes."  
  
"Thanks." Pan replied and headed over to the elevator.  
  
When Trunks had stepped on, she pushed the button for the 5th floor and then waited for it to get there. As the elevator made a ringing sound and the doors opened, Pan stepped off and walked quickly down the hallway until she reached the 13th door on the right and tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. Pan blew up the door handle with some of her ki and walked right in. When she looked over into the right corner her ki rose highly and so did Trunks'. She screamed and flashed into Super Saiyan 2 and then calmed down, but Trunks remained in Super Saiyan. Pan controlled her anger and walked over to the shocked Marron and Nick.  
  
She grabbed Nick by his hair and threw him accross the room and then yelled, "You-" and then she stopped, realizing that Maemi was standing in the doorway, away from her mom and dad.  
  
Pan walked out of the room, grabbing Trunks and picking up Maemi as she went. She went back down the way she came and out the door. She flew back to McDonalds and got into her car. Checking to make sure that Trunks was in the back, she backed out of her parking spot and went back to the house she was currently living in.  
  
"Help me get all my stuff and Maemi's into the car. We're leaving." Pan said as calmly as she could.  
  
Trunks started walking around and picking up all of Maemi's inventions and throwing them into some boxes that Pan had broughten up from the basement. Pan on the other hand dragged a couple of boxes up to her room and put her clothes and other stuff into the boxes. Maemi took a few of her own boxes and put her stuff in them and then dragged them back down the steps and to the front door, where Trunks was loading them into the car. Maemi then went into the kitchen and picked up her mother's dishes and her invention in there. She had to take apart a couple of them, but managed to get them into boxes. She dragged 5 boxes out of the kitchen and over to the front door. Pan finally came down with her boxes and loaded them into the car and then went to help Maemi get all the rest of their stuff. By the time they had gotten all their stuff, the house looked almost empty. They had left some of the bigger stuff, like beds and tables.  
  
After Trunks had loaded the rest of the stuff into the car, Pan told him, "Trunks, can you drive the car to a hotel and Maemi and I will meet you there."  
  
"Pan, you can just stay at my house." Trunks replied and stepped into the car.  
  
Pan picked up Maemi and flew to Trunks house. Trunks started up the car and followed Pan until she went over a forest and he had to take the long way. Trunks met Pan at his house and then helped her unload their boxes into his house and in return, Pan helped Trunks pack up Marron's stuff and put it out on the lawn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, there wasn't really an official break up, but in a way everyone is getting a divorce. Hope you all enjoyed that one! Review please! Tell me what to do next.  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	15. Reunited and a Few Surprises

A/N: Oooh! Did you just read the last chapter? Wow! Marron and Nick got caught by Trunks and Pan during one of their sex sceens! Interesting eh? Not sure what this chapter is going to be, because I'm writing it as I go! Hope y'all have been reviewing. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish.  
  
Trunks had given Pan her own room and helped her set it up. As soon as he thought she was okay, he left the room and went to go help Maemi get ready for bed.  
  
Pan flopped onto the bed and immeadiately started to cry, her body wracked with tears and she started to shiver for no apparent reason. The pain was getting to her. How many times would she be decieved? She wondered as the tears slowly started to make the comforter on the bed wet. She got ahold of herself long enough to climb underneath the covers on the other side of the bed and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't, something wanted her to stay awake. To her it seemed as if it was torture, atleast in her dreams she could slip away into a world of peace for a time.  
  
Trunks walked down the hall past pan's room and into his own. He got dressed in his pajamas and crawled underneath the covers. He started to think about what Marron had done and then his thoughts wondered to Pan, how bad she must feel. He had decieved her and now this Nick guy she was married to. He hadn't been paying much attention to the noises around him, but all of a sudden it was as if all he could hear was Pan's crying. He came back to his bed and got out, he walked to his door and down the hall just a bit and entered Pan's room. A song on the radio came on and he started singing with it.  
  
Trunks' voice rang clear through the now still room, "When you feel all alone and the world has turned it's back on you, give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart. I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you. It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold. When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore, let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, i can mend a broken heart, if you need to crash, then crash on by, your not alone." Music played for a bit and trunks took a couple deep breaths and the continued, "When you feel all alone and a loyal friend is hard to find, you're caught in a one-way street with the monsters in your head, when hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day, let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, i can mend a broken heart, if you need to crash, then crash on by, your not alone. 'Cause there has always been heartache and pain and when it's over you'll breathe... yeah." Trunks got a short break and then continued, "You'll breathe again." Trunks took some more deep breaths and stared at the beauty before him, how could he have ever let her get away? He wondered as he started singing again, "When you feel all alone and the world has turned it's back on you, give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart. Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart, if you need to crash, then crash on by, your not alone. Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart, if you need to crash, then crash on by, your not alone." Each time Trunks sang this he got softer and softer, "Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart, if you need to crash, then crash on by, your not alone. Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart, if you need to crash, then crash on by, your not alone. let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night." He got so soft that the last word Pan could hear was night.  
  
Pan all of a sudden had some urge to get up and kiss Trunks, but she didn't have to bother getting up, because he had already came to her and was bending down. She leaned up and their lips met, after not having tasted each other in so long.  
  
Maemi stood in the doorway, undetected by either. She smiled triumphantly, her ploy had worked. Apparently the radio station had been feeling kind that night. Maemi giigled softly and then turned off her video camera and headed back to her room. She gave a high five to her imaginary friend and fell asleep in her bed with the camera lying next to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Maemi woke up early the next morning and ran to the telephone. She quickly dialed Goten and bra's number and said, "Guess what?!"  
  
"What?" Goten asked, fully awake and knowing it was Maemi.  
  
"Daddy and mommy caught Nick and Marron doing bad things and then they, kinda, got back together last night."  
  
"Why only kinda?" Bra asked, butting in.  
  
"Well, they didn't exactly say they were back together, but I caught them on video tape kissing and then I left, because I figured that would be best."  
  
"Oooh! You have them on camera? Come over and show us!" Goten said, happily.  
  
"How about you two come over here and then you can talk to mommy and daddy."  
  
"Okay." Bra said. "Bye!"  
  
"See ya!" Maemi said and the got ready to hang up.  
  
"Later." Goten said last and hung up.  
  
Bra and Goten jumped into the air and flew ove to Trunks' house, they arrived shortly and entered the house and saw Maemi waiting for them on the couch in the living room.  
  
"So, how about you show us that tape?" Goten asked, nudging Maemi.  
  
"Here ya go." Maemi said and handed Goten the video camera.  
  
Goten took it and stuck his eye up to the eyepiece and pushed play. He started laughing and then handed the video camera to Bra.  
  
The video had the same affect on Bra and she suggested, "How about we go wake the two love birds?"  
  
"Okay!" Maemi chirped and started dragging Goten and Bra up the stairs.  
  
Of course, she didn't have to do much dragging, because Bra and Goten were just as excited as she was and they soon got to Pan's room where they saw Pan's head and then on closer examination, they saw Trunks' head too. Bra shook her brother and Goten shook his neice and Maemi recorded everything.  
  
"Trunks, go back to bed!" Pan mumbled.  
  
"I'm trying! Maybe if you'd stop shaking me!" Trunks said.  
  
They both sat straight up, shocked and then Pan pulled the covers back up around her top. Goten and Bra had quickly closed their eyes and then started to peek to make sure that everyone was covered. Pan growled and Trunks restrained her as he whispered in her ear, "Remember Pan. Your not clothed!"  
  
"Yah and I'm probably pregnant again." Pan whispered hoarsely.  
  
Trunks just laughed. Pan then realized the camera and told Trunks, who in return got another shock.  
  
"By the way. I'm pregnant!" Bra said, rubbing her tummy.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me yesterday? And I didn't even notice your poofed tummy" Pan questioned.  
  
"How come you didn't tell anyone?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to tell y'all at the picnic mom was going to hold next week, but apparently y'all know. Now I only have to tell everyone else." Bra replied. "And you probably didn't notice yesterday, because it was dark."  
  
"We should really visit them more often. Never know what trouble they might get into." Pan said to Trunks.  
  
"Same goes for you two. I mean sheesh, we leave you alone for a day, Pan and your already sleeping with Trunks again." Goten said, acting like a parent.  
  
Pan blushed and Trunks rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You mind leaving so Trunks and I can get dressed?" Pan asked.  
  
"Nope." Goten replied and pushed Bra and Maemi out of the room.  
  
"I guess we're going to have to go get divorces."  
  
"And plan a wedding?" Trunks asked hopefully.  
  
"We'll think about it." Pan replied and got out of the bed.  
  
Pan and trunks got dressed and then both pulled out their cell phones and called their lawyers about divorces. The papers were arranged to be sent out to them, to give to their spouses and then they both hung up and walked downstairs to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Maemi, Bra and Goten were already chowing down on their breakfast and only took a quick stop to acknowledge their presence. Trunks laughed and then walked over to the toaster and put 2 bagels in. He pulled out cream cheese and a knife. When the toaster went pop he took the 2 bagels out and put lots of cream cheese on the two bagels and then stuck them in the microwave, to melt the cream cheese. He handed one to Pan and kept the other and then sat down at the table. pan sat down next to him and they both had finished their breakfast 30 seconds after they had sat down. Pan gave Trunks a quick kiss and the took Maemi upstairs to the shower. Trunks stared after Pan until she had disappeared around a corner and then dropped his head down on the table. Bra got up and followed Pan, wanting to help her with Maemi. Goten stayed.  
  
"Goten, how am I going to get her back?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"I don't know. Why are you asking me? I never had to fight for my love and you wouldn't of had to either if you hadn't gotten her pregnant."  
  
"Well, I guess they were wrong about friends always having the answer." Trunks replied.  
  
Goten laughed and gave trunks a pat on the back and then left to find his wife. Trunks got up from the table and went in the direction everyone had headed, up the stairs and around the corner.  
  
Pan laughed as Trunks walked into the bedroom. "Now we're all here!" Pan said, happily laughing.  
  
They all joined in and then Maemi went over to her desk, She grabbed the video camera and silebtky handed it to Pan. Pan took it and watched the tape.  
  
Pan laughed and said "So this is how you all knew about everyhting. maybe we should erase some of that."  
  
She handed it to Trunks and he agreed with Pan. "I don't think all of this is suitable for everyone." He handed it back to Maemi and she took it back over to her desk, she sat it down and then went and sat in Pan's lap.  
  
"Mommy? Are you going to finally marry daddy?"  
  
Pan laughed and replied, "Is that what you want?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"I don't think your mommy still wants daddy." Trunks butted in.  
  
"And who says that?" Pan asked as she crawled over to trunks and sat down in his lap.  
  
Trunks hugged Pan and she tipped her head up and he down. Their lips met again and stayed together until a voice broke them up saying, "Your both going to die and then we'll have to adopt Maemi."  
  
Pan turned her head and saw her mother and father in the doorway and then Bulma and Vegeta behind them.  
  
Pan blushed and thenjumped out of Trunks lap and hugged Gohan and then Videl.  
  
"So Bra, your pregnant?" Vegeta asked gruffly.  
  
"No?" Bra questioned. "What would make you say that?"  
  
"I can sense his ki." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Yep, it's there." Gohan agreed and clapped his brother on his back.  
  
Vegeta growled and Gohan laughed at him, "Get over it, Vegeta. You've known about it for awhile now."  
  
"What!?" Bra and Goten said, atounded.  
  
"Yeah, we've known about it since the March." Gohan said.  
  
"What!? We didn't know about the baby until 5 days later whenever we went to the doctors. Do you realize that was the day after he was conceived and what makes you think it's a boy?" Bra asked.  
  
"Really? Wow Veg, we're getting better at this and Pan anything you want to tell us?" Gohan said.  
  
"Why? Am I pregnant again?" Pan asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're here. We weren't concerned about Bra, but we were curious why there was another ki and you were there and not Marron."  
  
"Oh, that's because Marron and Nick were cheating on Pan and Trunks with each other." Bra replied, calmly.  
  
"What!?" Gohan asked, enraged.  
  
"Yeah, it's true, but it's okay. It brought me and Pan back together."Trunks said.  
  
Gohan calmed down and everyone conratulated them.  
  
"Can we get some food, now?" Vegeta asked, gruffly.  
  
"Why not. You guys want to come?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure." They all said and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/N: What happened? *looks around the room and points finger* I blame my lie on you! I'm sorry i lied. I wasn't planning on this being a P/T, but I guess all one night stands have to end happily. Damn. Okay well, review and tell me how mad you are and how happy those of you are that Bra and Pan are pregnant and that Pan and Trunks are back together. Mummbles, guess I can't please everyone. Well, good bye! Hope you enjoyed that one!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	16. Three New Babies

A/N: Hey! Fanfiction won't let me upload anything! That's why I haven't uploaded in forever. Sorry. I know it's not really forever, but by the time fanfiction let's me upload I'll have 3 chapters for y'all. Oh well. Enjoy this chapter! I'll try and get these chapters uploaded as soon as possible. It's not really going to be a chapter, but it'll explain everything kay?  
  
Disclaimer: Are you trying to make me cry?  
  
Pan and Trunks were happily married a few months later as were Marron and Uub. Bra had 2 healthy boy twins and Pan had a healthy baby boy. Marron and Pan still satyed friends and Goten, Bra, Pan, and Trunks all stayed good friends, even though Bra and Goten moved to the Carribeans. Marron and Uub moved to another place in Japan. Maemi was always a good older sister and made straight A's all through school, including college. She became a Brain Surgeon and married a man named Bill, who she met in Florida. Pan named her baby boy Roka as she had planned to do if Maemi had been a boy. Bra named her two boys Goku and Vegeta, after their grandparents and the two boys lived up to their names. The little boys also married, but not for a long time. They married two Japanese women named Shashumaru and Mindy. Everyone lived happily ever after and Goku was allowed to go visit everyone every once in a while. Of course he caused about as much trouble as the boys, especially whenever they were all together. Vegeta and Bulma continued to use Trunks to get money to pay for the house and Videl and Gohan moved into town. Chichi started staying with Bulma as she got older and Vegeta wasn't too happy about that, but it meant better food. Uub and Marron never had kids, but adopted 3, a boy and 2 girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My story changed on me! :( Oh well, I'm not very good at endings. If you have one you'd rather have me use, e-mail it to me: Forgotten_Beauty@Hotmail.com or EvilPernincia@Hotmail.com. Either one of those will work. I enjoyed having y'all read my story *Fake cries* Maybe y'all will read my others. I love everyone of you! *Throws candy around room and then walks off stage.*  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


End file.
